September
by FanFicFan909
Summary: The month of babies
1. Main story - Different reactions

**1****st**** September 2013 Sunday**

**Day 244**

**Happy father's day to all the dads out there! And welcome to the first month of spring. Usually spring is yearned for after a cold winter, but winter was not that cold this year. Strap yourselves in for a warm summer. **

**Essay due, so short chapter. **

**Disclaimer: You don't trust me?**

* * *

Jane was the first to enter the control room, followed by her husband as well as Tung and Bream. The first, and only, sight they saw was of the engineer and the pilot holding each other very close in a romantic embrace. Dex sighed, their attention turning to their new audience.

"I thought you said I would never have to see that," Dex chuckled to his wife, pointing to the pair. Jane shrugged with a smirk; her eyes sparkling brightly at the cute sight.

"I think it's cute," Bream voiced her opinion, crossing her arms and smiling. Jane's hands dropped to her sides.

"So what's with the public display?" she questioned slyly. Jenny exchanged a nervous look with Zap, unsure at what to do. He nodded his head softly, gaze falling to the floor.

"Jane, my first test was right," she whispered in a strong voice that managed to reach everyone. Right in front of them, four new expressions were given; Bream of excitement, Jane of shock, Tung of confusion and Dex of…

"Dex?" Zap questioned lightly, feeling unnerved at the emotionless yet sad expression of their leader. Jane glanced at the entomologist, before turning to begin her interrogation on the clone.

"What do you mean?"

"Our doctor just called," she said with a smile, her arms wrapping tighter around Zap's neck. "He said the commercial brand tests weren't strong enough to register the pregnancy due to our genetic material. I knew my invention was right! They're never wrong, and none of you believed me."

Zap felt embarrassment flush to his cheeks as Jenny shot him a glare. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know."

"I thought you said they weren't having children?" Dex spoke in a whisper, turning to Jane. The disappointment in his voice sent chills up everyone's spines. The weirdest part was; it seemed as though he was blaming Jane.

"Well, I guess I was wrong. The professional says they are," she tried to answer in a calm way, tilting her head to look at the couple. "But they do look happy, don't you think?"

Zap and Jenny remained on display, eager to learn his response. Dex delivered an empty stare in their direction, before turning and walking out of the room without uttering a single word. The entire control room was left in eerie silence; their leader's footsteps still somehow echoing in the stagnant air. The pilot turned his head to look at his wife, both delivering sad expressions to one another. Their heads hung in shame, wondering what was going on in Dex's mind.

"So, hang on," Tung brought everyone's attention to him. "I'm going to be an uncle again?"

* * *

**Sorry for length, but indescribably busy. Interesting choices for the poll, but I love how I made it blind so you guys can't see the result until I close it. This must be what evil feels like…R&R!**


	2. One shot - True beauty

**2****nd**** September 2013 Monday**

**Day 245**

**It's great knowing I've only got three more months after this one to go. Such a busy week, let's get to Friday!**

**This is a beautiful poem by Jean Pullman. Sorry it's so short but I do want to give you something. Picture Zap writing or monologue-ing this as he pictures Jenny. **

**Disclaimer: From this point onwards…I still don't own the show. **

* * *

True beauty is in the way she laughs  
True beauty is in her eyes  
True beauty is how she acts  
True beauty is inside  
True beauty is unseen  
True beauty is only felt  
True beauty is not mean  
True beauty is herself  
True beauty can't be cruel  
True beauty is bare  
True beauty within you  
True beauty is always there  
True beauty can't be covered with makeup  
True beauty means true love  
True beauty can't be baked up  
True beauty is the flight of a dove  
True beauty has no flaws  
For true beauty is all that matters after all

* * *

**I think it's beautiful how something so simple like the words 'True beauty' can create something like this. R&R!**


	3. One shot - Care for you

**3****rd**** September 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 246**

**Sorry to stick you guys with another poem, but if I can just get to Thursday, everything should be back to normal. Poem isn't mine either. These essays will be the death of me…**

**Disclaimer: Speaking of what will be the death of me…**

* * *

It's all because of you,

I'm never sad and blue,

You've brightened up my days,

In your own special ways.

How can I get you to understand,

That I care for you more than I can,

How can I get you to see,

You're the only girl for me.

It's all because of you,

My dreams came true,

You're everything I've wished for,

And I could never wish for more.

I can't describe how much I care,

But when you need me I will be there,

To wipe your tears when you are sad,

To make you happy when you are mad.

Nobody is as special as you are to me,

Now I hope you are beginning to see,

Just how much I care for you,

And all my feelings would be true.

"Tung?" at the unexpected words, the stuttering frog boy grabbed papers from his desk and used them to shield his diary page. He kept his hand firmly on the pile, avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"What are you doing?" Bream asked timidly, standing in the door frame.

Tung placed his hand on his cheek to hide his face, his fingers feeling the burning embarrassment penetrate his gloves.

"Oh, nothing much,"

* * *

**Tell you the truth, I enjoyed this more than the essays. R&R! (So glad I'm still doing this) **


	4. Main story - Not vodka

**4****th**** September 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 247**

**I actually have a little time to write a normal chapter today. During my boring lectures, I've come up with many main story chapter ideas which will be in place between now and the weekend. Enjoy. **

**Because I have to submit my essays online, I'm absolutely petrified that I'll accidentally upload one of my chapters to the teachers instead. **

**Disclaimer: Warning: this uni student is swamped. Do not provoke the uni student. **

* * *

Excluding Dex, the entire team was still present in the control room, each wondering what the next move would be.

"I was expecting a different reaction," Jenny murmured softly to Jane's direction. The mother shrugged her shoulders.

"So was I," she admitted with a bit of a smirk. A huge smile broke out on her face. "But we're past that now. How are you? How are you feeling?"

The clone quickly glanced at her husband, a smile gracing her lips as her hand moved to her stomach.

"Well, I feel fine now," she said in a bashful manner. Jane, Bream and Tung crowded closer to the couple; eyes wide in wonder.

Jane was the first to reach her hand forward and place it softly on the surprised engineer. "If it's not rude of me to ask; how did it happen?"

Jenny cringed a little, worried about the answer. "We don't need to go in to that," she saved herself. "All we need to say is that it was made with love."

"Yeah, love...and a big bottle of vodka," the pilot interrupted at the most inconvenient of times. Jenny's fist quickly collided with his shoulder, the latter squeaking in pain at this act.

"I don't think it was then," she whispered to Zap, but turned when she realized that everyone else was intently listening in. She cast a guilty look to the floor.

"Could you please leave this out when you tell Dex," the clone cringed again, fiddling with her fingers in worry. Jane nodded softly, her expression slowly turning to that of concern.

"Well, I was actually feeling sick before the wedding, but I just shook it off as nerves," she confessed, feeling everyone's gaze on her. "I- I think I was pregnant before the wedding."

"Huh, so it wasn't the honeymoon?" Zap questioned, earning another hit to his bicep.

"Do you ever know when to stop talking?" she whispered harshly, yet with a twinkle in her eye. Zap rubbed the sore area of his arm, giving Jenny a mock glare of anger towards her.

"Well, I'll try and talk to Dex, but like I said, I wasn't expecting him to act like that," Jenny released a nervous breath at Jane's words. "But it shouldn't be too hard-"

Jane paused when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Recognizing her stare, Jenny followed her gaze until it landed on Tung, the frog boy staring intensely on Jenny's stomach.

"Yo, frog boy," Zap tried to snap the tracker out of his stare, but to no avail. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting, I've always got to be on guard," he said without breaking concentration. Jenny scoffed in condescension.

"Tung, I'm not having the baby right now," she replied, her hands moving over her still relatively flat stomach. "If anything I'm only nine or so weeks pregnant."

"Oh, you're due for your first scan soon," Jane cooed in excitement, completely ignoring Jenny's nervous expression. "Finally I have someone I can pass on my knowledge to."

The girl chuckled in response. "I look forward to it," she said dryly, sharing a knowing look with Zap.

"All right, well I'm going to speak to Dex now," Jane announced, walking towards the door. "I'll message you guys to run and hide somewhere if things get bad."

"Thank you," the couple spoke in unison. They watched the door slide close, feeling horrible anxiety climb up their spines.

* * *

**All typed up on my phone during break, so sorry if I made any mistakes. R&R!**


	5. Main story - My way

**5****th**** September 2013 Thursday**

**Day 248**

**Sorry, left this late, but I've finally finished everything I've needed to do, no matter how bad the outcome. **

**Disclaimer: I own it…you were talking about my computer, right?**

* * *

Dex threw the proton ball at the wall. It ricocheted off and he caught it once again.

He threw it again…and caught it.

He threw it with a little more strength…and was surprised when the ball didn't return to him. He brought his hand to his mouth when he noticed the small sphere now wedged in the metal of the wall.

"You've only done that twice," Jane commented from the door frame. "This first time, was when your father moved in," she spoke, strolling over to him and taking a seat next to him on the floor. "The second time was when your dad left."

She heard a small inhale of breath, as though Dex were smirking out of amusement. Jane scooted closer to her husband, obtaining a soft voice.

"Come on, why are you this upset?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. Dex and Jane had shared everything together since they were married, and were able to guess what the other was thinking just by looking at them. Dex dropped his head.

"They're so irresponsible," he mumbled under his breath. He looked up at her, locking his gaze as his voice grew stronger. "I was so relieved, I thought we had passed all this, but they've got no idea what they're in for."

"What? And we weren't irresponsible for having a kid before twenty?" Jane chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"We were," he said softly, taking her hand in his. "At least we planned Winston. With this unplanned child, I feel sorry for them for what's going to happen."

Jane cast her gaze down to the floor. "Maybe they'll be the exception-"

"The statistics are one in every one hundred thousand, Jane," Dex stated the facts, his voice stronger now. "It's just facing a horrible reality when Jenny will have a miscarriage."

"You've got to tell them," his wife protested, her voice turning soft to come across as sweet. "They'll understand if you explain this all to them."

"I'd rather not, that's an even worse reality to face. There's no way I'm watching Jenny spiral down the same way everyone saw my mother go."

"They're going to find out sooner or later," Jane debated, standing up and straightening her uniform. Dex looked up at her.

"I just wish it didn't happen like this; why couldn't they follow our example?"

"They're…married, moody teenagers. Something like this was bound to happen," Jane smirked, only to receive a scoff from Dex. "Look, we've got to help them now whether you like it or not; and it's your duty as their boss to protect them in hardships like this."

He allowed his head to drop again, nodding as it fell. He stood up, meeting her height.

"Fine, I'll help them," he forfeited, allowing a small smirk to grace his lips. "But I get to do it my way."

* * *

**R&R!**


	6. Main story - Every step of the way

**6****th**** September 2013 Friday**

**Day 249**

**No words can describe how much I adore your reviews. Keep them coming!**

**I'm dedicating this one to one of my animals. It'd be nice to look back on this and smile. **

**Disclaimer: 0**

* * *

"Jenny, we're going to have to go shopping," the mother waltzed in to the clone's lab with Dex at her heels. Both of them held the same 'serious with slight smirk' expressions. Zap looked up at their new guests just as Jenny turned her attention away from the work bench.

"Shopping for what?" she asked quizzically, removing her goggles. Jane shoved a piece of paper in to her hands, reading the list as the woman catalogued the items.

"We're going to need diapers, pacifiers, clothes, baby food, a crib, a stroller, blankets, proper food for you to eat, changing table items including lotions for the baby, not to mention lotions for you. You're not going to believe what kind of rashes and stuff will pop up…and where."

Jenny exchanged a nervous look with Zap, before laughing lightly in an attempt to change the awkward mood.

"This is ridiculous, I can build a crib and a stroller," explained the clone, only to be met with the shaking head of Jane.

"I don't think so. Do you think your inventions will achieve a five star rating like the toddler turbo does," the entomologist leafed through a magazine, flashing an image of some high class stroller for an outrageous amount. "I don't think so. Plus we need to stop at a party store; we're throwing you guys a baby shower soon."

"Huh?" was all the clone could say before she was dragged off by the other woman, sending a scared glare to her husband.

The door closed, separating the boys from the girls. Inside the lab, Zap looked around uncomfortably as he was left alone with the leader. Dex smirked a little as he strode towards the table and rested against it.

"You know," Zap began, trying to think of something, anything, that would get him out of that room. "I think I have to feed the bog beetles…the rhino beetles…any beetles…" his words were spilling out of his mouth as he backed towards the door. Dex's expression turned stern.

"Sit down," he said in a tone that didn't sound too angry, get still made the person on the receiving end very nervous.

Zap crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd rather not have an interrogation if you don't mind," he said bluntly in his monotone voice.

"This isn't an interrogation," he replied casually with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm merely telling you what you need to do."

"Ok, I'd rather not be told what to do…if you don't mind," the pilot replied in the same tone, starting to feel a little annoyed. The leader jerked his head in the direction of a seat nearby and, seeing no way out of it, Zap sighed and walked over to the chair.

"Now," Dex began after the bug boy was successfully seated. "I know you're going to say 'but I do' over and over again to what I'm going to say, but hear me out."

The pilot gestured for him to continue, eager to leave as soon as possible.

"You are going to have to take great care of Jenny," Dex said, only to be immediately interrupted by his conversationalist.

"But I-"

"Ah, ah," Dex interrupted his interruption, allowing Zap to sink back in his chair with curiosity towards his leader's train of thought.

"I've been through this, it's no piece of cake," he began, quickly glancing away as a thought struck him. "By the way, cake is an excellent food for when the cravings kick in."

Zap's eyebrow raised further as his leader gave him a notepad and pen.

"Here, you're going to have to write this stuff down," Dex continued, leaning smugly back on the bench. Zap sighed heavily as he placed the items down.

"Look, I appreciate your attitude towards this…even though it is bordering on creepy, but personally we think this will be easy to take care of."

"Of course it will be," his response surprised the pilot, as the leader placed his hand on his worker's shoulder, spreading a spine tingling chill with his disturbing grin. "Because we're going to be with you every step of the way."

* * *

**Have a good night everyone! R&R!**


	7. Main story - What to expect

**7****th**** September 2013 Saturday**

**Day 250**

**250! Only 115 days to go. This is the furthest I've been with any resolution and as much as it is annoying me now, I know I'm going to do this again in the future, maybe with my own original work next time. **

**Disclaimer: No rights, no legal documents, nada. **

* * *

A very awkward and tiring day had come to a close. Exhausted, Zap collapsed on his bed, his face squishing on contact with the crisp, white pillow. With a groan, he turned around to spy Jenny, the girl standing in her pyjamas of a blue shirt and pink plaid pants.

"What are you so tired for?" she snapped with an amused voice. He groaned again, begrudgingly pulling himself up to address her.

"Are you kidding? While you were having girly fun shopping with Jane, I was getting lectured by Dex," he said in a hoarse voice. "I had to write down this list of what you're supposed to do for your pregnant wife; get food _whenever _she asks for it, foot rubs _twice_ a day, she knows what's best for the baby so _always_ trust her instincts."

Jenny's chuckle interrupted his reading. "That sounds like a good list," she mused, taking a step forward. "But you think we had a fun time shopping? Jane pretty much handed me everything in this baby store, and expected me to pay for it. I mean, I knew we were going to have to be the ones to financially raise the baby, but I just didn't know how expensive it would all be."

Zap cringed in sympathy. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled, sighing in content. "This is a two-way street for us."

The pilot nodded, allowing his gaze to wonder over his wife before they landed intently on her stomach. His eyes grew wide with excitement.

"I think you're starting to show," he mused, his eyes not leaving her abdomen. The clone dropped her head, looking around her sides in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, meeting his gaze with a furrowed brow. He couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Your stomach, I think it's starting to show a baby bump," he said slowly, moving on to his knees on the bed.

"Oh," Jenny giggled, her eyes moving to her stomach. Her hands absentmindedly began moving in wide circles across the surface.

"Show me," he whispered, still staring at her stomach. "Lift up your shirt."

The engineer obliged, allowing her pants to ride low as she pulled her shirt up to under her chest. If it were possible, the bug boy's eyes began to sparkle at the sight.

"Wow," the words left his mouth on a breath of air, completely unintentionally. There was definitely evidence of a baby growing inside the girl; it could only be mistaken for her having eaten a big lunch if you also accounted for at least three or four weeks pregnancy.

She looked up sheepishly, surprised at a flash of light from his direction. Zap moved the small, spherical camera away from his eye, returning the smile.

"I'm going to take a photo of you every now and then, just recording you guys growing together," the girl blushed at his sweetness as she fixed up her attire and walked to the bed. She lay down on her back carefully in her strained state; Zap immediately placing a gentle hand on her stomach.

He caught her sad gaze. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little worried, what with that whole speech Dex gave us today," she murmured softly, looking away in dejection. Zap moved his hand slowly over her abdomen. "I mean, he had a point; this child wasn't planned, and there's a very good chance that this little baby won't make it at all."

A lump of worry filled Zap's throat as he tried to think of what to say.

"That's not going to happen," he said simply, causing the girl to look up at him even though he was staring at the adjacent wall.

"You seem confident," she said in a monotone voice. "What makes you think that?"

He shrugged in response; his casual smirk forming on his lips. "I just have a feeling. We can prove Dex wrong."

"I'm so nervous about the first scan too. What if something absolutely horrible appears and they force us to abort this kid?"

"That won't happen."

Jenny's eyes softened, sighing as she moved her hands behind her head. "You're too laid back for me."

"Yeah, but you married me anyway," he retorted with a smirk. He placed a few chaste kisses down her cheek. "What's in that bag there?" he questioned, nodding his head to a paper bag resting near the side of the bed. Jenny buried her hand in to it, feeling the sensation of soft valour grace her skin. Her smile widened.

Out from the bag appeared a tiny, soft caterpillar toy; each segment of its body was a bright, pastel colour and its large eyes were bulging out of its head. Zap shook it with an amused look, hearing the tiny bells inside rattle with the motion.

"Gotta admit, this thing is damn cute," he said, smiling down at the toy. Jenny snatched it out of her husband's hold, fiddling absentmindedly with the object. A smile slowly crawled its way to her mouth.

"If everything does turn out ok," she said, shuffling to a more comfortable position by lying on her side facing Zap. He moved to his side too, facing inwards to look at her. Jenny placed the rattle between them. "This thing's going to be as cute as hell."

* * *

**Cover image competition! When my holidays come around, I'll try and put something up. Oh how I wish I could draw. R&R!**

**P.S. You won't actually get to read the conversation that Dex had with them until later, because I'm the master of being able to tie things back together. **


	8. Main story - Consultation

**8****th**** September 2013 Sunday**

**Day 251**

**There's a first time for everything, and now I'm starting to think that I've got too many main story ideas to fit in such a small space. Things are about to speed up. **

**I love to come here and just escape. **

**Disclaimer: No thank you. **

* * *

"Oh, I'm so nervous. Why do we have to do this?" she questioned Zap, gripping dangerously tight on to his arm. The pilot flinched slightly, trying to keep his composure as he pried her off.

"It's just a consultation," he tried to sooth his wife, but she managed to latch her hand on to his arm again. He seethed through his teeth. "I'm…sure…there's nothing…to worry about."

"Oh yeah, what happens when they find some form of cancer they we didn't get rid of because we never planned it? Or find out that the kid won't live to see its teen years or something?"

"Look, I don't know," he shrugged, feeling her worry travel through himself. "We'll ask the doctor when they come."

The sheet that was encasing Jenny's bed was pulled back, and the clone and bug boy dropped their jaws at the sight.

"Oh my god," Jenny cried as she stared at her mirror image clad in a lab coat. The doctor held a similar expression, before flicking her head down to the chart and back up.

"Huh, I should've known," she said, pacing around the bed to address the patient. "Someone admitted with the name Jenny and no maiden name; how did it pass me?"

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked, eyes growing wide in disbelief. The doctor walked towards the windows, activating the blinds to reduce the sunlight.

"I work here," she said simply, eyes tracing towards her younger sister's stomach. "I would ask you the same question, but, it seems I don't need to be a doctor to know what's up with you."

"Which one are you?" Zap interrupted, feeling Jenny's nail begin to dig in to his flesh at the smug voice of her sister.

"I'm the first one of the Jenny program," she said, lifting her eyes off the chart to address Zap. "Equipped with healing powers so naturally I fell within this job."

"I've found 3, 4, 6 and 8," Jenny said quickly, a smile growing in synchronisation with the doctor. The other woman sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have lunch with 9 all the time, she's working in optometry. Best place for someone with vision based powers I guess," she explained, moving her gaze to the clipboard. The clone nodded her head in understanding. The doctor looked over at Jenny, jutting her pen in the direction of Zap. "This the father?"

The engineer nodded, feeling the heat surge up to her cheeks. Jenny 1 smirked at the scenario. "I'm sorry," she said with a giggle in her voice. "But I just never pictured you in this situation. You're the youngest and you were so well behaved, yet here you are, pregnant at sixteen from some pretty boy."

"He's my husband, actually," Jenny was quick to correct. Jenny 1's eyes widened a little.

"I suppose my invitation was lost in the mail," she said with sarcasm, pretending to focus on her work. Jenny rolled her eyes playfully.

"It was a small ceremony," said the bed-ridden girl, but the smile from her doctor told her that she was already over it.

"Well you sure know how to pick them; he's cute," the nurse fake-whispered with a smile. Zap's grin increased ten-fold. The engineer shook her head with a smirk.

"He has flaws," she locked her gaze with him. "Did you ever find out what an encyclopaedia was?"

His expression turned blank, feeling beads of sweat form as both girls waited patiently for his answer. He pointed a shaking finger at her.

"You told me to look it up."

His wife hummed in agreement. "In what?"

"I don't know, one of those book things," he said simply, humiliation growing as the sisters shared an obvious look. Zap was not one to be embarrassed like that, not even from Jenny.

"She has flaws too, you know," he intervened, causing the girls to look over at him. "Which club would you go to if you wanted to hear a mix of alternative and electronica?"

The patient stared forward, completely gobsmacked and unable to answer the question. He chuckled as he dropped his head with a shake, giving her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder which she shook off immediately.

The doctor watched on amused. "Well, you guys seem pretty suited to each other," she looked back at the clipboard. "And this should be pretty easy, I mean, I know all about Jenny's genetic material so I should be able to account for any problems and reduce the risk before it shows."

"What about Zap's genetic material?" Jenny asked, pointing to the boy. The other clone furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…he's not technically…human," she shrugged, murmuring under her breath. "He's a military experiment; an insect-human hybrid."

"Oh, wow," the doctor mused, scribbling down on the chart. "Do you know what type of insect?"

"Ah, no," Zap replied. "Dex told me that I was a maggot when I reverted to a kid and I spun a cocoon when I was turning back in to the bug."

Jenny 1 was nodding the entire time Dex spoke. "A maggot?" she glanced back at Jenny's stomach with a smirk. "That would've been the easiest delivery ever, but I don't think your child will start life the same way you guys did. Jenny, we may have to run a few extra tests on you to make sure a chrysalis isn't growing as a second protective barrier around the foetus."

She looked up, spying the paling parents-to-be in front of her.

"Relax, I think you guys are in good hands. The only thing I'm going to worry about is how this baby wasn't planned, but you know what, we get one of those a year so it shouldn't be a problem."

Jenny didn't respond, instead, she kept her eyes on the white wall straight in front of her. "Ahuh."

* * *

**This went pretty well according to my plan. R&R! The poll is closing in less than 10 days so vote!**


	9. Main story - Your baby

**9****th**** September 2013 Monday**

**Day 252**

**To the anonymous reviewer, don't worry about late reviews, you made up for it by filling my inbox with 17 e-mails! All your questions will be answered (I think), yes a songfic has been planned soon for a very long time so hopefully you'll be pleased. Sorry if the school story was confusing but I was only basing it on high school typical clichés that I came up with, and yes, I had to put a poem there because I was absolutely swamped with assignments, so, sorry again. I know Winston has been put on the back, but his is a secondary if not tertiary character. And yes, I will tell you guys when I complete another new years resolution like this, only I don't know how interested you'll be considering it will be original work, not Dex Hamilton. **

**After this chapter, the poll will be changed so you all may vote again. **

**Disclaimer: This will be evidence at my trial. **

* * *

"So we're just going to place this white cone around your stomach so we can have a little look at the baby," the doctor announced, unable to control her smile. "I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt."

Jenny chuckled from the bed, shifting herself in to a more comfortable position. "Yeah, I guess so."

She laughed with her sister as she moved forward, placing the device around the bed-ridden girl. The plastic cover was placed around the stomach; Zap watching intently from the side-lines.

"Man, this is so weird," he murmured, earning a smirk from his wife.

"At least you don't have to carry it."

Zap managed to pull his eyes away from the sight to look at Jenny, spreading a genuine smile. "And I'd like to thank you for that."

A snort was her reply, but her humour quickly faded as the machine encasing her hummed to life. The husband and wife watched in surprise as a faded, fuzzy image shone through the paper cone. With both eyes staring straight at the image in shock, neither realised that their hands moved to each other and linked their fingers.

The doctor stared quizzically at the image, humming in thought as her finger grazed her chin. "That's strange-"

"What? What's wrong? Do you see something?" Jenny said quickly, looking up in panic. Zap simply smirked, before pointing at the girl while addressing the older clone.

"So cute when she's worried," he said. "What's the strange thing?"

"Well, it's just usually the scans are so much easier to read at you stage. You said you were around six and a half - seven months pregnant, so I'm not sure why the projection isn't clearer," she looked up to the couple who were staring at her in fear. "Oh, no don't worry about it; I just think maybe my first assumption was correct. The child has spun a chrysalis inside you which is making it hard to read."

"How do you figure?" Jenny asked, only to receive a smirk from her clone.

"I may have hired some insect help," she said, gesturing to the door. At that moment, Dex strolled in to the room, with a smiling Jane behind him. "You guys didn't tell me you were entomologists."

"Oh crap," Jenny whispered as the parents stood smugly at the end of the bed. Jane's expression quickly grew to a smile as her gaze fell to the sonogram.

"Oh look Dex," she cooed, pointing forward. "How cute, can you see their baby?"

"Yes I can," he replied, leaning in for a better look. "But unfortunately the cocoon has made it difficult to determine the gender of the baby."

Jenny glanced in the doctor's direction, as though pleading for a professional response.

"He's right," she agreed, her finger moving over the cone to point out the outline. "It means we can't determine the baby's gender until it is born, and the delivery might be a little more difficult considering we'll have to immediately cut the cocoon open to allow the baby to breathe, but I will have some people on standby for that."

"So…so that's it, that's the baby right there," the clone gasped, staring down at her x-rayed stomach. Everyone in the room smiled as they closed in, staring at the blurred image. Jenny 1 traced her finger around the outline of the baby.

"Yep, that's your child right there."

* * *

**Ok, next chapter is the team baby shower! So after this, we have determined that the baby is singular, so I'm going to create a new poll of just 'male or female' options. The 'cats' chapter wasn't overshadowing, it was just sweet because Zap put on a cutesy voice, and because the creatures looked like them, they learnt to love like the cats. Usually cats only have 2 or 3 offspring in their first litter, so that's why I gave them 2 kittens. I'm not going to be sorry if you guys are disappointed about that but this plan has been set for a very long time. R&R! **


	10. Main story - Baby shower

**10****th**** September 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 253**

**I was worrying about it all day how I've seriously sped up Jenny's pregnancy (one day she's flat stomach and the next she's 6 ½ - 7 months) but I did say it was going to move fast. After reading all your funny and interesting reviews I realised I didn't need to worry, because you guys are all fantastic. Malica15, I'd love to hear your song suggestion for 9/11, however I am having trouble fitting all my main story ideas from now until the baby is born, so perhaps I'll make a recommendation for that song in the author's note. Poll will close the day before you find out the gender so you can all see the results, and I guarantee that it'll be less than 10 days!**

**Disclaimer: I don't believe I should answer this. **

* * *

It seems a little more comforting now that Jenny and I have spoken to our doctor. The fact that Jenny's sister is taking care of us feels really comforting because she knows all about Jenny, so we don't have to awkwardly explain any more back history. She also promised to keep her mouth shut about the whole underage pregnancy thing, but she also warned us that something could happen, so we just needed to keep it as under wraps as we possibly can.

So today, Jane has planned a small baby shower for Jenny. I guess it makes sense; Jane never got one so that means she's going to deliver the best party to Jenny without asking her. I don't know what everyone bought for Jenny; I only know what I got. Don't tell her, but it's pretty lame. I bought two things; a book and a picture frame. I just have my fingers crossed that no one else has bought something like this.

The door is already open, so I just walk through. Jane has decorated the place with streamers of pink, blue and green; lots of gender neutral stuff because we won't be able to know if it's a boy or a girl until we see the baby. There's a table sitting beside Tung covered in pastel coloured deserts, made by Jane and Bream no doubt, however Tung seems to be standing particularly close to a pile of red velvet cupcakes. Dex has worked with Jenny to set up the computer lights display, only instead of seriously 'epilepsy-inducing' brightness and flashing; they're modest, light and only shine in pre-designated spots.

My eyes travel from the disco ball at the ceiling, to right underneath it. I'm so mesmerised that I don't notice the red blinking light to my right, or the fact that my hands and jaw have lowered at the sight. Right, smack bang in the centre of the room is the most beautiful girl in the world. Her blue hair is tied up in a ponytail, she's wearing blue pants tucked in to high pink boots and a sky blue shirt. She would normally wear a pink skirt overall, but she's outgrown it for now. The reason; the most perfect sphere held lightly at her stomach, indicating that she was with child.

My child.

I swear I almost forget that sometimes. I don't understand how I got so lucky; both with my dream girl and something I didn't know I wanted, we wanted, coming closer in to our lives. I guess it was give and take. Both parties have to work together and be willing to take chances for each other.

My eyes are locked on to her stomach as I move forward, gawking like an idiot. Her baby bump just looks so perfect, it's kind of like she's only at 17 weeks or so, even though she's far further along. It doesn't look out of proportion; in fact, her stomach kind of suits her. Don't tell any of them this, but Jane did grow quite big, but she was restored to her original size after the pregnancy, that's how it works. Jenny just looks perfect, she's absolutely glowing.

I pull out my little camera again; capturing this moment where she is smiling with those that she is talking to, her bump perfectly held in her hands. It looks as though she's holding a tiny, very round basketball close to her under her shirt. Hey, that's funny; I may have to tell her that one later. The flash of the camera catches her attention, and she turns to look at me. Her smile grows as wide as I've ever seen it, and I feel amazed that I'm the one who made her do that.

"Hey you," she greets in the most adorable voice, wrapping her arms around me. I can feel our kid between us, and it feels wonderful. A quick kiss to the cheek is delivered, before I move behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Got you something," I say, holding up my presents. She grins sheepishly before greedily taking them.

"Jane gave us light green and yellow baby suits, very gender neutral, and Tung and Bream bought so many diapers," she chuckles while pulling at the ribbon. I know which one she's opening first, and I can't wait to see her face.

The cellophane wrapper is pulled away from the book, and she turns it around in her hand to read the title. An excited gasp escapes her lips, while Bream leans over from the side and laughs at the little book.

"Baby's first encyclopaedia?" Jenny questions, turning around to look me in the eyes as her lips curl inwards, trying to fight her grin. I shrug like I don't care, but the smile on my face is starting to hurt.

"I finally looked it up," I say bashfully, looking away while rubbing the back of my neck. "By the way, those archive bots are really helpful."

Her neck rests on my shoulder as she envelops me in a hug. Her hands move around my back, and subconsciously I make the same pattern on hers. She pulls back, giving me a kiss on my cheek as she does so.

"You're perfect," she whispers, but I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Don't you mean the present is perfect?"

"No," she giggles, lightly tapping me on the shoulder. I pretend to feel the force of her hit, grinning as I stand straight again. "No, I mean you're perfect."

* * *

**Oh my God, this one has been planned for so long. R&R! (Author's notes are getting pretty long). **


	11. Main story - Kicking

**11****th**** September 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 254**

**I actually wrote this one out ages ago…well, most of it. **

**Dragon Eye, here are most of the answers to most of your questions. You'll find out more about Dex's mum later. Women are pregnant for nine months in real life, and it's still true in this story, I just speed it up to about 1 month or else Winston wouldn't even be born yet and the story wouldn't move anywhere. I'm basing the 'planning your baby' plot from the movie Gattaca – youtube '/watch?v=lP1cCjBkWZU' where in the future, you can plan your children (I thought I would incorporate it in because they're in the future) and it's illegal to have a child in the 31****st**** century because you have no idea what new forms of disease or cancer they could bring in to the "perfect" world. It's also illegal because they're under age, and in this day and age you should be married for five years before having children, to ensure that your relationship is strong enough to have a family and to reduce the number of broken families. It's just the cool rules I get to come up with as an author to a futuristic story. Hope that helps!**

**Spend a moment to remember those lost during the 9/11 attacks.**

**Disclaimer: I am the director, the manager and the secretary. **

* * *

'God this feels weird,' I mutter to myself while on my bed, my back resting on the cold wall behind me. I'm staring at my huge stomach, wondering how on Earth it grew to this size. Zap told me it looks smaller than I think, but he's not the one who has to stare down at it. My stomach feels like it's bubbling, but in a good way. I just have no idea that I'm pulling weird faces at the funny sensation until Zap walks past the room, doubling back to smirk at me.

"What are you doing?" he asks me, clearly amused. I restore my face to its proper image. I suck a large amount of air through my teeth.

"It feels really strange," I say, quickly debating against him as he runs up to me. Every time I say something about the baby, he thinks I'm going in to labour, but it's too early for that. It was sweet at first, but now it's just annoying. Now that he's calm, I can't help but wonder what he's thinking behind that smug grin.

"Looks like you have a basketball under your shirt," he smiles, as though waiting for my approval. I wonder how long he's been working on that one.

"How long have you been planning that one?" I ask which stuns him for a moment. He smirks embarrassedly, walking in to the room. My God he looks adorable.

"Just thought of it now," he lies; both of us looking down to my round stomach.

"It feels like a bowling ball, it's so heavy and hard," I say with another breath. All of a sudden, I squeal, releasing a sharp breath. His eyes are as wide as I've ever seen them.

"Now?"

"No, not now," I scowl, bringing my hands to the spot on my stomach where I felt the tap. "I-I think it's kicking."

"What?" smiling like crazy, he walks forward and I place his hand down under mine. Nothing happens, and he looks up at me with a bit of guilt. I furrow my brow, thinking what was different between now and before.

"It helps if you talk to it," I say, hoping that he'll at least give it a go.

"Hi," he looks up at me, eyebrow arched in uncertainty. "Um…it's dad. It would…mean a lot to me if…you could hear me. So just…just kick back."

I can't feel anything, and I know he can't either. He looks away from me, trying to make sure I can't see his eyes. I feel awful, so I close my eyes tightly and try to make it happen again.

_Come on, come on. _

"Whoa," he flinches in his spot; eyes wide towards my stomach. I snap open my eyes, feeling the sensation of a tiny tapping inside my stomach. It's tapping exactly where Zap's hand is resting. "That's…that's amazing."

"That's your baby."

* * *

**Pre-written and loved. Enjoy it! R&R!**


	12. One shot - Toothbrush

**12****th**** September 2013 Thursday**

**Day 255**

**Today is 'R U OK' day; one sentence could turn someone's life around. **

**One-shot, because there have been a lot of main story chapters and my friend gave me this idea after a squabble with one of her room-mates. Detached to main story but Zenny are dating. **

**Disclaimer: I can try and divulge this information, but we'll have to meet in a concrete car park in trench coats and dark sunglasses. **

* * *

Jenny marched in to the control room, her face contorted in to that of anger. Her presence in the control room sent a chill up Tung's spine, who shrieked and cowered in a corner to avoid the enraged clone. She stopped short of the main seat, where an unsuspecting Zap was seated, casually failing at yet another game of minesweeper.

"Zap?" she asked, the sound pushing through her closed teeth. He swivelled around in his chair, smiling up at her and completely ignorant to the behaviour she was giving off. "Where did you put my toothbrush?"

"Your toothbrush?" he asked quizzically, his eyes trailing up as though searching his brain for the answer. His face suddenly lit up. "Oh, I must have left it in my drawer after I used it. You can go search in there."

He turned back to his work, still oblivious to her new look of pure horror. With one hand, she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around forcefully, stopping his cycle once he was facing her.

"Ok, my new question; why did you use my toothbrush?" the clone questioned, her fingers gripping deeper in to the foam of the seat. Zap merely cocked an eyebrow, amused at her state.

"I couldn't find mine," he said simply, shrugging as a response. "Why does it matter?" Jenny released her grip, allowing Zap to spin his chair once again.

"Because…ew," he turned around at her words; a more serious expression etched on his face. He chuckles lightly, standing to meet her height.

"Why is that…ew?" he mocks her tone with the question. She pulls her gaze to the floor, unable to continue. Zap places his hands on her shoulders, and pulls her towards him for a surprised kiss.

"If we do that," he said after parting from her. "Then we can share a toothbrush."

Her mouth is left hanging open, wondering what on Earth had just happened. She stuttered and stammered to find the wording of her next sentence.

"You can't just take my toothbrush like that. I've got no idea what kind of germs are in your mouth, not to mention what is growing on my toothbrush now thanks to your use."

"Sweetie, calm down," he chuckled with a spin in his chair, almost mocking her. "You've just seen what's in my mouth and I'm sure a toothbrush is no big deal."

Spinning his chair around for the final time, Jenny was left staring at his back. Despite trying to think of a comeback, nothing came out of her mouth when she opened it. Angered beyond belief, she groans loudly with a stomp, her boots smacking the ground with every step as she walks past a frightened Tung cowering behind a pot plant in the corner.

* * *

Jenny was missing for the rest of the day. After Dex had questioned many times of her whereabouts, Zap was starting to worry. He didn't mean to stir her up; he was only trying to show her that it wasn't a big deal. Suppose it is to someone who always has their room clean and a schedule organised.

At around seven at night, the south entrance opened to reveal Jenny. Although the hall was empty, Zap was quick to get her feed on his communicator so that he knew where she was. She advanced closer to her room, her eyes glued to the new bought item in her hands. She was so entranced, however, that the engineer didn't recognise her boyfriend entering a side alleyway in the habitat.

"Hey Jenny," Zap's sudden voice caused her to jump, caching her new object behind her back. "I wanted to thank you."

He walked up, about one pace away from her to smile. She remained where she was, pulling a forced yet believable smile so that he didn't feel obliged to come any closer.

"I hope I wasn't too mean before," he began his apology, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. She nodded quickly, badly hiding eagerness to keep moving.

"Nah, you were fine. I'm just going to-"

"And I hope you know how much this means to me. You know, we're like one of those couples that share a toothbrush and don't even care," her expression softened as she listened to what he had to say. "I'm sorry I did that in front of our co-workers but when it comes to you, I just can't help myself. It's just a toothbrush, it's not that big of a deal."

Her gaze fell to the floor, processing what he just said. "Yeah, you're right."

"So, we're good?" he asked; the girl lifting her head to see his 'puppy-dog' stare. She smirked in response.

"Yeah, we're good," he grinned broadly, making a fist and shaking it.

"Great. I'll catch you later," he announced as he walked away, leaving the girl alone in the hallway.

"Sure," she shouted in response, but felt her gaze fall back down to the floor. She pulled the object out from behind her, staring at the encased plastic toothbrush in her hand. It really wasn't such a big deal, kissing was essentially the same thing. Her heart swelled with a smile at how much it meant to him that they were slowly moving forward, and sharing something like this was the key. Perhaps, she could be the bigger person and make this sacrifice for him?

Jenny shook her head as she removed the plastic, placing the clean and unused brush towards the back of the bathroom cupboards.

No, no way. She needed her own toothbrush.

* * *

**I liked this one! (Keeping author's notes short) R&R!**


	13. Songfic - Fix you

**13****th**** September 2013 Friday**

**Day 256**

**Here is your songfic. Fix You by Coldplay, and I warn you, it's sad. Like other songfics before, this one will continue with the story line, which is…the baby is coming! Happy Friday the 13th...boo!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither, and a double negative is a positive, so I own both. **

* * *

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

Jenny twists and turns in her bed, trying but failing to find sleep. Her stomach aches, but the pain isn't bad. Zap awakens at his wife's jerking movements, both of them sharing a worried look as the last shooting pain causes the clone to shout.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

Tears are pouring down her face as Zap helps her up, lifting the pregnant girl bridal style on to a nearby hover cart. Their hands entwine, but slowly they separate as Zap begins to push her towards the ship.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

They follow the lights down the corridors, Jenny grunting every so often with the timed contractions. Zap flips open his communicator, messaging to everyone in the team about the situation.

"It's too soon!" Jenny manages to shout between gasps of air. Zap shushes her as he keeps his grip on the cart.

"Don't worry," he comforts, flinching as she squeals again. "We're getting you help."

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

Flying high in the yellow ship, Dex pilots their craft swiftly but carefully towards the hospital. Zap remains by the clone's side, unable to separate himself from his love. His hand finds hers again, willingly taking the pain as she squeezes it through another contraction.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

The lights of the hospital warn them of its approach, and the ship delicately lands on the designated emergency spot. Unable to wait, the pilot carries his wife towards the entrance of the hospital, placing her in a wheelchair before stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

Jenny continues to cry through the unbearable pain, feeling absolute guilt at the situation she has put herself and Zap in. She grabs his hand, choking back more tears as his eyes begin to water over.

"I'm so sorry," she apologizes, her voice foggy and damp. "Just let you know that I love you so much…and you would've made an amazing dad."

Zap stands up, ignoring the tears pricking at his eyes and the words of his wife. A new look of determination crosses his mind as he glances at the team.

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

Tung is crying loudly behind them.

"Don't leave us," he begs, gripping on to the wheel of the wheelchair before he is pried off by an equally upset Bream. Jane walks forward and gives Jenny a hug, trying hard to stop her own tears from falling. The clone's gaze falls to Dex's, whose lips are curled in sympathy and his eyes blood-shot. He moves towards her, taking her hand and feeling her tight grip.

"I hope you can all forgive me for my mistake."

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

They enter the foyer, and follow the lights towards the main reception. After a few seconds, they follow a nurse down the hall to where their child will be delivered.

"Everything's going to be fine," Zap squeezes Jenny's hand once again. "They're going to fix you."

* * *

**Oh my God, I actually recommend that you don't listen to this while reading, unless you want to cry your eyes out. Tissues anyone? You'll need them for tomorrow too. R&R!**


	14. Main story - Tears stream

**14****th**** September 2013 Saturday**

**Day 257**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY COL!**

**A very sad chapter yesterday, but it is such a beautiful song. I don't see today's being any cheerier, so…enjoy! All the parts about delivering a baby will be explained in the next few chapters, if you didn't already understand it from Jane's delivery. **

**Disclaimer: Ugh…I don't know what to say. **

* * *

"Normally contractions at your stage would be considered false labour, but we're going to bring you straight in," Jenny 1 explains at the door of the delivery room, before ushering the patient in. In the wheelchair, Jenny grasps her hand to her stomach as another shooting pain spreads up her side.

"Make it stop," she shouts, doubling over. Zap pulls her in to the room, leaving the doctor outside with the rest of the team.

"I think the baby is telling her for me, so I won't say anything to Jenny, but contractions don't occur in planned babies," she smiles sadly, her head bowing to the ground before looking up at the leader. "Dex, we're going to need you in the adjacent room."

The entomologist gasps a little, exchanging a look with Jane. "Are you sure you need me? I'm not even sure I can stand to be in the same room as all this."

"We'll need you to get through the chrysalis when the baby is born," she explains, looking around at the sad team as another scream is heard through the wall. "Jane, you can join him, but to avoid crowding could you two stay outside?" she nods at Tung and Bream, who nod quietly in response.

"Story of my life," the frog boy says, resulting in a light laugh from the group. Bream grabs his arm and squeezes it; her own little thank you to him for bringing his humour in a dire situation.

"All right, let's head in to the first room," Dex follows the clone, with Jane close behind after she hands her sleeping child to Bream.

* * *

"I-I can't, ah, I can't do this," her fringe is sticking to her forehead from the sweat, but Zap simply brushes it away and kisses her head.

"You'll be fine," he says, continuing to hide his choking tears. He grasps her hand once again as everyone else files in to the room. "You're so much stronger than you realise. You can do this."

"Jenny, you have to go in to the machine now," Jenny 1 declares, but is quickly rebut by her clone.

"No, no I can't…" she continues to cry. "Zap has to come with me!"

"He can't; only the person delivering can be in there, and it better be soon," Jenny squeezes Zap's hand tighter, not only to get through the pain, but to keep him near her.

"I'm just…I'm gonna be out here. Just a few steps outside," his voice began to break as her eyes screwed up once again, begging him not to go. He found himself squeezing her hand tighter and tighter as the conveyer belt started, moving her screaming form forward as she fought to remain where she was. Her image disappeared behind the circular sliding doors of the MRI-like device, leaving Zap, the doctor, Dex and Jane helpless to her calls.

Zap couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot; tears falling down his cheeks despite the fact that he was trying to stop them. His lip trembled horribly while his mind tried to push out his debate.

_Was that the last time I'll see her?_

With blood-shot eyes ruining their usual blue sparkle, he turned around slowly but ran forward…

…and collapsed in to Jane's arms.

His tears fell on to her shoulders as he sobbed loudly, hardly caring and what everyone else in the room was thinking. He could just barely hear the footsteps of the doctor as she walked out of the room.

Jane, with a stunned look on her face, softens her structure and allows her hands to pat Zap's back in a comforting way. Her own tears fall at his sadness as she looks over to Dex. Through blurred vision, Jane can just make out that Dex has the same blood shot eyes, his gaze falling over the distraught pilot.

Suddenly, Jane is pushed aside with mild force as Zap leaves the room. He slams it behind him, kicking off the ground as his wings take him in to the air and away from the drama. Tung and Bream exchange worried glances, looking down the hall at where the pilot had just disappeared.

"What happened?" Bream whispers quickly, turning to Tung.

"I was going to ask the same thing," a voice from behind startles them, and both Tung and Bream turn around to see who it is.

"Winston?" Tung asks, raising his eyebrow. The grandfather takes the large, round goggles from the frog boy's face, wipes them clean and returns them to Tung's round face.

"Oh, it is you," he smiles up at the old man, before quickly urging Bream to hand over his grandchild. Winston takes him affectionately.

"So, what's going on here?" he questions, looking towards the two doors. "Dex has been filling me in on all this… uh, Zap and Jenny business, but I'm afraid I've missed this small piece."

"Jenny's gone in to labour, and it's too early," Bream explains with a drop of her head. Jane and Dex exit the room, the former widening her eyes at the sight.

"Winston, what are you doing here?" she asks, but her attention quickly turns to Dex. The leader looks more solemn than before, eyes cast downwards.

"Dex said I should come," he says, shifting Winston Junior in his arms. "Mending some fences I suppose."

He walks up to Jane and hands the child over. "I'm going to go and look for Zap," without any debate from anyone else, he walks off down the sterile halls.

A door opens, and Jenny 1 steps out in her white lab coat. "Dex, we're going to need you in here now."

The leader inhales a shaky breath, but after one last look at Jane and Junior, he advances with caution through the door to give his help.

* * *

**I'm almost crying writing this, it's got to get cheery soon (though sorry to say it; I don't think it is). Glad I could fit some funny parts in it. R&R! **


	15. Main story - Don't give up

**15****th**** September 2013 Sunday**

**Day 258**

**Can't believe we're already half way through September. It's been so short, and once again, I have exams soon approaching. Yesterday's chapter was more linking back. Remember when Zap said to Jane "if I find my tear ducts, maybe I'll come to you for comfort."…boom!**

**Poll is closing soon. **

**Disclaimer: This document represents the official view of the voices in my head. **

* * *

Winston Senior paced down the hall of the hospital, his eyes locked on to his open wristcom in front of him.

"Where are you?" he mumbled to himself, following the little red beacon. He stopped short as he approached a supply closest, noticing the blinking light growing stronger every time he moved his wrist closer to the door. With a heavy breath, he pressed the activation button and walked inside.

Zap was sitting on the floor; his knees pulled up under his chin and his face buried downwards. Although Winston couldn't tell, he assumed that Zap was crying the way his shoulders kept bouncing up and down. Without saying anything, the older man stepped forward and sat down beside the pilot.

"Hello Zap," he said softly so as not to startle the boy. Not recognising the voice, Zap looked up with a cocked eyebrow, but immediately returned to his hunched position after spying the man beside him.

"Please leave me alone," he murmured, voice wet with tears.

"I'm here to bring you back," the father of the leader said simply, awaiting a response. There was only another muffled sob.

"Bring me back to what? She's not going to be there. I'll have no family, nothing," his arms began to tremble dramatically, until Winston placed his hand on the pilot's shoulder.

"You can't give up that easily," he declared, the man's voice growing stronger. "I did, and I regret it every day."

Zap sniffed loudly before responding. "What are you talking about?"

Winston felt his mouth go dry. Never had he divulged this information to anyone except his own son, and he wasn't sure if Dex had told anyone else considering how poorly he took the news. Casting his gaze back to the sad boy, he inhaled deeply before explaining.

"Dex wasn't planned, you know," Zap shot his head up instantly, a look of pure shock drawn on his face. He kept his mouth shut.

"I take it by your look that he didn't tell you," a shake of Zap's head was his answer. "All the same, he's not proud of it either. His birth was difficult as well, but despite statistics, they managed to save him."

"Oh yeah, and how's that working out for you and the missus?" the bug boy snapped, but looked down in guilt once he saw Winston's face. "Look…I'm really mad, so, so I-"

"That's all right," the entomologist said, understanding the difficulty Zap was having with apologizing. "It's true, they weren't able to save my wife, but my point is, the doctors managed to save him, and now he has a wife and both have blessed me with a beautiful grandchild."

Zap sat quietly as he processed the words, twiddling with his thumbs as he sighed. "I can't…lose her."

"Well, sitting in here isn't going to do anything about it," said Winston with a smirk. He patted the pilot on the back before standing up. "Don't give up on yours like I did. You still have a chance."

Dropping his gaze to the floor, Zap managed to pull himself up to his shaky legs. It took him a moment to properly regain himself, but eventually he stepped forward and out of the room. Winston stood to the side of the door to allow the pilot to exit, his face contorting to a soft frown. His voice whispered down the hall to Zap's ears as the bug boy's pace grew stronger and more determined.

_She will make it, I'm more than positive._

* * *

**Anyone have any thoughts on what Dex's mum would be called? Not that I'm putting her in to the story, I'm just curious. The first name that came to me was Evelyn. What's yours? R&R!**


	16. One shot - Nightmare in the life of Habi

**16****th**** September 2013 Monday**

**Day 259**

**It's the 16****th****! Habi! Habi! Habi! No one needs to chant, he knows he's awesome. **

**Disclaimer: The information is disclosed in an envelope. **

* * *

The entire corridor was dark, reflecting the dejection and sadness of the crew in the waiting room. Everyone was there, awaiting a doctor for any sign of news.

Sitting patiently on the seat, Habibot squinted in the mood-set dim light, waiting intently and watching the door to Jenny's room.

_She can't leave! What am I supposed to do without my creator?_

His large, orange eyes traced to the pilot, feeling his gears shift his face in to a frown. Zap's hand was placed on the door and his eyes were cast downwards, his skin looking paler than it usually was.

_Poor guy, he must be hurting the most. _

The robot, along with everyone else, perked up at the opening of the doctor's door. Jenny's clone strolled out with a sombre expression, and immediately walked up to Zap. Dex moved out afterwards, walking up to Jane and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Both their shoulders move as though tears are flowing down their faces.

A horrible scream of pain comes from the pilot, but as soon as Habibot looked up, Zap is gone, and a cascade of loud crashes is heard down the passage way as he pushes past anything that's in his way.

With red eyes, Jenny 1 walked towards Bream and Tung, swallowing a lump in her throat before exhaling a shaky breath.

_No, no…_

"I'm really sorry," was all she needed to say, as more tears run down her face. Bream cuddled Habi closer while Tung pulled out a large handkerchief; the material blowing in the wind as he blew his nose. "Both Jenny and the baby…didn't…" her voice is reduced to a breaking whisper before she continued. "They never should've put me on as my sister's doctor!"

The clone walked away, but not before the frog boy bounded in the opposite direction, crying loudly and shouting as he goes. Dex and Jane have their foreheads pressed to each other, eyes both heavy with tears, while Winston Senior is holding a crying Winston, shaking him up and down rapidly to calm him. Habi's eyes grow heavy with tears of oil.

_But she…no, she can't be…_

* * *

With a shake of his head, Habibot blinks back the blinding white, neon lights of the hospital. The sickening, and overpowering, smell of hand sanitiser fills his air ventilator, activating the filter system.

He looks around frantically, spying Bream, Tung and Jane sitting in the seats with Winston bouncing on his mother's lap. Zap had returned with Winston Senior and was now leaning casually against the wall close to the door. He sighs in relief, sinking in to the seat he is on.

_Thank God, it was just a nightmare. _

He squeaked as though addressing the frog girl beside him.

_What's going on?_

"I'm surprised you're up Habi," she smiles down at him, stroking Habi's back. The bug bot's eyes slowly begin to close at her touch, before he shakes his head strongly, causing her to retract her hand.

_Don't keep information from me, person I tolerate more than the other green one. What's going on?_

"We haven't heard anything yet," Bream explains as though she understands him, taking Habi in to her lap and stroking him like a common household pet. "But we're waiting."

Everyone perks up at the opening of the door. It's not Jenny's clone, neither is it Dex. With quick steps, the crew walks up to the medical advisor to hear any information.

"Ah, Jenny…Jenny 1…" he corrects himself. "…wanted me to put you guys out of your misery and tell you an update as soon as possible. The patient is fine; all her levels are normal, in fact, she's awake now, but she does require a lot of rest."

_Thank God._

A huge gust of wind arrives as the crew simultaneously exhale in relief. A small smile is seen on Zap's lips as Winston Senior places his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"What about the baby?" Jane asks, intrigued to know more.

"The baby is currently in a cocoon, but according to our top entomologist in there, it is alive. We're just waiting for his signal on what to do next," looks of happiness exchange between the group members as the doctor recedes in to the delivery room.

Zap runs his fingers through his hair, tears forming in his eyes. "She's going to be ok."

* * *

**You guys really thought I was going to kill off Jenny? I'm hurt, it was hard enough to kill off Sam and he was only in one episode! Anyway, R&R! I wasn't going to kill her off anyway, despite death threats, and by the by, I hold grudges! (though I get over them pretty quickly with an apology and chocolate!)**


	17. Main story - It's a…

**17****th**** September 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 260**

**Poll is now closed, so you may all see the results. I'm pretty sure you'll find out the gender by the end of this chapter. **

**People must have been giving me very weird looks today, because I was reading your reviews and smiling like the biggest idiot. Your chocolate is accepted DragonEye, I'm so glad you guys like it, and COL, sorry, but this certainly isn't the calm relationship of Zenny, calm before the storm maybe? (You may want to leave for November…)**

**Disclaimer: Can't wait until this year is over and I never have to hear this word every day. **

* * *

In the second room, Dex waits near the window while Jenny 1 stands at the exit tunnel of the MRI-like delivery machine. He watches her in worry as she contorts her face, staring in to the machine.

The girl presses a few buttons on the side, altering the filtration and settings for inside.

"Ok, here we go," she warns the other doctors and nurses within the room. The entomologist sees her retrieve a bundle and hand it over to a passing doctor.

"Check if it has a heartbeat," she announces before returning to the machine. She presses more buttons, and an image of the girl inside the machine appears on a tiny monitor.

"Jenny, how are you feeling?" she smiles as a sluggish groan is heard through the communicator.

"Uh, I'm so sleepy I'm not even worried about what kinds of chemicals are entering my system from this gas," she replies, her breathing heavy. Jenny 1 smirks at her sister's answer.

"Yeah, you're going to be fine."

"We have a heartbeat," a doctor announces from the cocoon, removing his stethoscope from the pink bundle. The clone smiles brightly before grabbing the arm of a nurse heading towards the door.

"Horace, can you put everyone out of their misery by telling them that both mother and baby are fine?" she receives a nod from the man as he leaves, before moving towards the table.

"Ok everyone," the medical team, including Dex, crowd around to observe. "This child has made a cocoon of Jenny's inner skin cells, so it'll be a simple slice and remove. Scalpel?" she asks, but as soon as the sharp device is placed in her hand, Dex moves it away.

"Stop. You make an incision in the chrysalis and you'll interrupt its formation process," Dex explains, staring at the gaping Doctor. "We have no idea if the child is still developing in there."

"Dex, the child is encased. We need to get it out so it can breathe," she debates, holding the knife closer. Dex brings a finger to his chin, like he usually does.

"Then it has to happen naturally," his gaze flicks up, noticing the blank ceiling. "We have to suspend the cocoon, and just like its father, the child will have to fall out on its own."

Jenny 1 stared up in shock, before nodding her head in agreement. "You heard the man. We're going to need some rope in here."

The room is full of bustling staff, who all stand quiet when they hear Dex. "No need," he says smugly, aiming a gun to the ceiling. He fires it, and a green goo-like substance sticks to the roof. Carefully, Dex pushes the tip of the chrysalis in to the goo, where it is held tightly.

"Invented by Jenny herself," he says as he jumps off the table. No sooner had he done that, than the cocoon begins to shake lightly.

"It's happening!" one of the nurses shouts, pointing their finger at the object. Jenny 1 stands underneath, holding her hands out in preparation. A few skin cells flake off, before a large scar rips in the sac. A cascade of green and pink slime falls on to the table, but with the doctor's quick eyes, she manages to catch the bundle that is the baby from inside the mess.

"We got it," she says, placing it down on a towel. Dex walks over and peers over her shoulder, smiling down at the infant.

"Oh," Jenny 1 sighs as she begins to clean the child with the other nurses. Dex and the doctor share a smile before the clone clears her throat.

"Well, the rest of this is pretty routine," she whispers, wrapping and handing the child to a nurse beside her. "Would you like to deliver the good news to the father?"

"Absolutely," he says, before strolling towards the door.

* * *

Zap is sitting next to Jane; his hands pressed against his cheeks while he waits. Granted, he looks a lot better now that he knows everyone is ok, but the anticipation is still eating at him. The bug boy perks up at the leader's presence.

"Well, that's what being an entomologist is all about," he says with a sigh, clasping his hands together. His entire crew rises to their feet, edging closer to hear what Dex has to say.

"Wh-what's new?" he asks with a bit of a shaky breath, but he's still smiling broadly. Dex places his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"You have a son, mate," he informs, watching amusedly as Zap's face turns neutral, absorbing the information. His smile grows back almost instantly.

"Son. I…I have a son?" he asks with a scrunch of his nose, to which Dex nods. "I have a… a little dude. I'm a father to a son," engrossed in the moment, Zap springs forward, wrapping his arms around Dex's waist. The leader looks down in shock, his head flicking up to everyone as they all smile proudly. Dex places his hand on the pilot's back, but is startled as the bug boy jumps off him, sudden shock spread on his features.

"Oh crap, I have to get a present," he says, before taking flight and racing out of the hospital.

* * *

**R&R! You'll notice this one went back a bit (before they found out Jenny and the baby were fine) so next we go back again, Jenny POV. **


	18. Main story - Meet and greet

**18****th**** September 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 261**

**Sometimes you can find the funniest things in the author's note. Today I dissected a toad in biology lab, and right now I'm listening to Treasure by Bruno Mars. **

**Jenny POV, not first person. **

**Disclaimer: Maybe someday?**

* * *

The circular doors close in her face, leaving the girl lying on the stretcher and screaming for her friends. She turns around, staring up at the ceiling of the device where a small blue screen is flashing "relax."

"Relax?" she shouts, but all her energy turns to another scream as her stomach strains once again. She grits her teeth once again. "How the hell am I supposed to relax? It feels like I'm buried alive here."

Her back begins to tingle as small pressure points in the gel mattress begin to massage her. Slowly she can feel the knots in her muscles loosening, as she releases her tight grip on the support bars on the side. A vent is opened, and a white fog wafts inside, filling the chamber with the gas.

'Ok, calm down,' her internal monologue guides, although the massages already have her pretty calm. 'I invented this machine, so you just need to inhale the gas to go under anaesthesia.'

The clone inhales deeply, sighing in content as a warm sensation fills her body. She breaths through the contraction, which has reduced greatly in pain. Her eyelids begin to feel heavy, and the last thing she remembers before slipping in to a dream is someone pulling on her leg.

* * *

Jenny sits up instantly, looking around her new surroundings. She stands carefully so as to not disrupt the cloud ground she is standing on.

"Hello," hands cupped to her mouth, she calls out again for anyone she knows. "Zap? Dex?" She looks down at herself, scoffing at the light pink A-line dress.

"Jane, did you put me in this?" she cries, however, she looks down again. Her hands tap her sides and her stomach, as though looking for something in her pockets.

"Where is it?" she looks around the ground in search for the baby, but nothing is there. It's just Jenny, flat-stomached and standing alone in the clouds.

She spins around, but stops short when she spies a dark figure in the distance.

"Zap?" she cries, immediately breaking in to a sprint. Cloud smoke wafts up behind her as she approaches her target. The clone sighs heavily in relief when she realises it is him, but she gasps when he turns around.

The pilot is smiling, and in his hands, is a smooth, light pink baby wrapped in a white blanket.

"Oh, wow," she muses, stepping closer to get a look at the child. "You got him. It's so cute."

"You saved it," he says, though his voice sounds far away and unnatural to her. The engineer raises her eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" the moment those words leave her lips, Zap, and the child, disappear in a mist along with the cloud world. Cold wind rushes past the girl, and she screams with the sensation of falling. Darkness takes a hold of her eyes, bringing her to a stop.

* * *

Her tired eyes snap open, her face covered in a full sweat as she breaths heavily. Her hands immediately move to her stomach, yet her heart sinks when she feels nothing there.

The monitor above flickers static, before producing an image of her clone.

"Jenny, how are you feeling?" she questions, smiling in a chirpy manner. The younger clone groans in exhaustion.

"Uh, I'm so sleepy I'm not even worried about what kinds of chemicals are entering my system from this gas," she replies in the only way she knows how to. Her sister smirks at the response.

"Yeah, you're going to be fine," she says, before being immediately signed off. A bustle is heard along with a few shouts, making the girl very nervous.

'What was supposed to happen now?' Jenny ponders, trying to remember the schematics for this device. Her eyes widen in horror. 'Oh, no.'

"Congratulations!" the machine shouts in bright colours. Jenny groans louder.

Cheesy monologue.

"You have a…boy!" her hand instinctively moves to her mouth, trying to silence the squeal of excitement on her lips. She rolls her eyes, however, when the machine continues with the multiple language setting.

"Garçon, Nán, Menino…"

'How do I stop this again?' she looks around the device, spying a control box beside her. A smile graces Jenny's lips as she pulls a bobby pin from her hair and begins picking the lock on the door. It opens, and she is met with multiple wires.

She pries open the bobby pin and clamps it on a black wire, severing the connection. The conveyor belt moves forward slowly, bringing a content clone towards the exit.

Jenny sits up at the exit, spying many doctors and nurses who are looking at her with confused expressions.

"It's ok," she says quickly. "I invented this; I just sped up the process."

"Jenny?" Jenny 1 walks up to her sister, but before the clone could address the doctor, her eyes travel to something hanging on the ceiling.

"What is that?" the doctor spins around, turning back with a guilty smile.

"The cocoon," answers the girl, causing Jenny to scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"That…was inside me?" she asks with confusion. Jenny 1 nods, before turning back to another doctor and taking something out of their grasp.

"So was this," she announces in a whisper, handing over the sleeping baby to the girl. With shaking hands, she accepts the blanketed bundle, smiling down at its tired features.

"Wow, it's a little he," she says, shifting on the edge of the stretcher so the doctor could sit beside her and admire her new nephew. "Gosh, he's got a lot of hair for a newborn."

"You saved him, you know," Jenny 10 flicks her head up at her sister's words, remembering back to her induced dream.

"What do you mean?"

"This kid was going to be perfect; planned or not," she explains, gesturing to the child. She nudges her sister with a smile. "Thanks to our amazing genetic material.

"He looks so small," Jenny admires pulling him closer to her. The doctor smiles brightly.

"Come on, we need to move you out of the delivery room," she says, beckoning an awaiting nurse with a wheelchair. Jenny obliges, yet slowly, her eyes still fixed on the tiny infant in her hands.

* * *

**R&R! You guys will have to wait for November (it's only 2 months away!) **


	19. Main story - Welcome to the team

**19****th**** September 2013 Thursday**

**Day 262**

**I don't know if you'd all believe this (but when have I steered you wrong (don't answer that)) but I wrote this one literally, a year and a bit ago. I just had to get this chapter out of my head so I wrote it and sent it to TrueLoveIsReal, who said it was beautiful. I even let one of my friends read it and when I came back, they were crying. I'm so proud of this chapter, and I hope you all like it.**

**This chapter has the conversation from Dex that I didn't show before. **

**Disclaimer: **

* * *

Zap was racing through the department store, dodging people left, right and centre. It was a miracle he hadn't been hurt, or hurt someone yet. As the crowd thickened, he growled in frustration and released his wings. Zap decided to ignore the gasps, screams and stares from the various passer-bys as they watched the half-insect/half-human take to the air, and he sailed easily through the store.

A small kiosk grasped the bug boy's attention and he landed carefully in front of the desk. A small object placed delicately on a low shelf brought a gentle smile to Zap's lips. The vendor stood behind the desk, mouth ajar at the creature that just flew and landed at his stall. Zap, knowing full well he would receive no reaction from this man, let his money drop loudly on the table and flew away with the gift in hand.

Zap found the nearest exit and without haste, flew straight out of the sliding doors and into the world of Metro City. Quickly glancing down the street, the bug boy located the tall white building which was his destination. Spreading his wings, the gentle breeze from the outside world lifted him into the air and carried him towards the building.

* * *

Dodging doors and people became another hassle in this new location. Different signs and signals all around told him what to do and where to go, but the commotion around him distracted his thoughts. Fortunately, an information desk was spied and, releasing a breath, Zap approached the desk with caution.

"Can I help you?" the kind nurse behind the desk questioned.

"Ah...I'm looking for someone," was his shaky reply.

"Name?" asked the nurse as she typed on her computer.

"Jenny 10," the nurse rapidly typed the name into the search bar as Zap examined the doors that stood in the narrow hallway.

"We don't have anyone by that name," the nurse scrolled through the list of occupants. "But we do have one Jenny in this section. Her name is Jenny Monogan."

Zap allowed a small smile to crawl on his lips.

_Forgot about that._

"Yes, that's her."

"She's right through that door," the nurse pointed a frail finger towards a door that Zap had been staring at. He carefully approached door 423 with quiet footsteps and grasped the cold handle. He glanced worriedly at the nurse, who in turn gave him a reassuring smile. Allowing one more breath to escape his lips, Zap turned the handle and entered the room silently.

Jenny, clad in a hospital gown, sat in the bed and appeared to be busying herself with something that was out of Zap's view. He closed the door with a small click, and the clone quickly turned her head to the source of the noise. Upon seeing the boy, she repositioned herself in the bed and smiled softly at him, which he returned.

"Hey," Zap whispered to Jenny.

"Hey," she breathed.

"How are you feeling?" questioned Zap as he placed his gift down on a wooden side table. Jenny smiled at the small present.

"Better considering," the clone replied. Zap walked up to the patient and kissed her softly on the lips, his hand finding a comfortable position on the back of her neck. Jenny returned the kissed and cupped his cheek with her left hand before separating herself from him.

"Would you like to meet him?" Jenny questioned with a small smile. Zap's smile faltered and the look of fear returned to his eyes. Jenny jerked her head to her left and Zap, swallowing a lump in his throat, spread his wings and flew over to the other side of the bed so as to not make a noise with his feet. Zap stood stock still with his mouth slightly ajar at the object in front of him when he landed.

He never knew it could be so small or so fragile looking. All Zap could do was stare at the small infant, examining its tiny features. The way it yawned with a tiny mouth, the way it rubbed its eyes with a small fist. Realising his reaction, Jenny smiled at Zap and decided to tell him the good news her sister had said.

"Doc said he's going to have your...everything," she began. Zap turned his head to stare at her but turned back to the child to examine its facial features more closely.

"Nose, ears, smile, even your hair," the clone grinned at him softly. The bug boy continued to stare in awe at the baby, noticing now the small amount of spiky brown hair sitting atop its head.

"We don't know what colour his eyes are yet but Jenny said babies are born with blue eyes and they may change by 6 months," Zap wasn't really paying attention. He could feel the tears building up behind his eyes.

"He's…he's going to look like a mini you," she smiled, fiddling with her hands. She looked up to see his overwhelmed expression; she knew he could hear her.

"Yep," the insect hybrid stammered in a trembling breath, allowing a tear to fall slowly down his cheek. "That did it," Zap sniffed loudly and used his palm to wipe the tears that were running down his face. Jenny bit her bottom lip to fight back her own tears of joy as she watched Zap.

"Do you want to hold him?" she questioned softly. Zap gave her a worried look, but stared down at the child and carefully scooped him up into his arms. His skin was softer than it looked wrapped up in a tiny blue blanket.

"Make sure you support his neck," Jenny warned and Zap shifted the baby more comfortably as it released a yawn. The small infant snuggled up towards his chest, and Zap's heartbeat began to race. Jenny had to suppress a giggle and the bug boy smiled at the clone, eyes glazed over and cheeks stained with tear streaks.

"He's so small," Zap whispered to her as he walked over. He approached the girl and gently handed her the infant.

"I know," Jenny replied as she accepted the baby and positioned him properly in her arms. Zap carefully climbed into the bed and sat with Jenny resting on his chest, the baby resting between the two.

"Nice gift," Jenny gestured to the small blue basket adorned in blue crepe paper, holding a small blue teddy bear and a blue aluminium balloon with the words 'It's a boy' sprawled in icing writing.

"Only for our little miracle," Zap played with the baby's fingers and the infant grasped his pinkie with its whole fist.

"He really is," Jenny stroked the soft head of the baby and Zap smiled at the clone, kissed her cheek and both new parents leaned into each other and admired the tiny infant that was resting soundly in their arms.

* * *

_Jenny's POV Narrator_

I should probably explain. You see, nowadays, things are done a lot more...clinically. A couple express the desire to have a child, and they attend a doctor's office where everything, and I mean everything, is planned. Medical science has advanced far greater than anyone could've imagined. The height, weight, IQ, personality and even behaviour of the child is planned before it is created. Once the mother falls pregnant, the doctor prescribes her drugs and a special dietary and lifestyle schedule that can achieve the desired traits for the unborn infant. So when Zap and I found out we were going to have a baby, well it was anything but planned. And unplanned babies usually don't survive, making our kid the little miracle he is. And telling everyone about him, well...

"Um..." Dex was at a loss for words as he loomed over his two employees who sat uncomfortably in the swivel chairs in front of him.

"Hmm..." He was still trying to find the right words, so Zap interrupted with an exasperated sigh.

"Look, Dex. What's done is done. We're keeping it and we're going to raise Zap Junior."

"You named it already?" Dex almost shouted in anger. Jenny glared cheekily at Zap, mouthing the words '_not a chance', _which was returned by the bug boy's glare of mock shock.

"I don't think you guys understand," the leader began, resulting in the two workers to roll their eyes. "You guys are sixteen. Way too young to handle any of this. And you two are the most unstable people ever. Zap, you're lazy and temperamental."

The bug boy shot him a glare. "Had that bolt in the chamber," Dex only ignored his sny comment and turned his attention to the engineer.

"And Jenny, you can become very frustrated when something unexpected happens. A baby is a big bundle of...unexpected surprises. You guys won't last with a kid. I guarantee one of you will snap and leave."

"It doesn't matter what you think, Dex. Zap and I have already discussed this and we're keeping it," Jenny commented, resulting in a frustrated sigh from their boss.

"Look, as long as you talk to Jane about this, I-"

"Why?" the blue haired girl interrupted. "Because she's had a kid and she knows what we're going through? Dex do you remember the first time you saw your kid, when you realised that him and Jane were the most important people in your life? You would never give up Winston Junior, and we're not giving up on ours," Jenny's voice had become a whisper, but Dex still had some worries over the matter.

"But, this kid wasn't planned. You do know what happens to unplanned babies."

"We know, but we have faith in it," Jenny smiled and placed a delicate hand on her abdomen and Zap placed his hand over hers, both sharing a smile.

"Again, I don't think you do. You guys aren't even human," the entomologist tried to explain, but in a more fatherly manner. "The risk for an unplanned child between two humans is high, so imagine the risks between a bug hybrid and a clone. I just don't think this kid is going to make it."

"Well, we'll prove it to you that it will once it's born," Zap retorted to his boss and smiled at the clone. Jenny smiled back brightly, but inside her fears were beginning to grow about the well-being of her baby.

* * *

"Guess we proved him wrong," Zap moaned as he stretched on the bed, draping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, this kid definitely has your fighting spirit," Jenny gazed into Zap's blue eyes and he kissed her tenderly. A small flash of white light broke them apart.

"Sorry dude, it was just too cute," Tung wheezed in his nasally voice as he put the camera down. The frog boy walked into the hospital room, followed by Bream, Dex and Jane holding a small toddler no older than three.

"Oh he is so adorable!" Bream squealed in delight when she saw the baby in Jenny's arms. Tung stood beside her and stared down at the infant in shock.

"Wow, it's a little Zap!" The frog boy blurted loudly. He was hushed by the occupants in the room, but not loud enough to cover the small chuckle from Zap.

"He really is," Jane cuddled her own child as she stared down at the newborn. "Don't you think Dex?" The new parents snapped their heads up to see the reaction in their boss. His initial expression showed no emotion, but his eyes portrayed sympathy, fondness and even a little bit of respect.

"Yeah, he does. Congratulations guys," his warm smile was reassuring. Everyone stood around admiring the newborn, even little Winston Hamilton Junior, until Bream asked a question.

"What are you going to name him?" the question was unexpected. Frankly, they didn't think about it. Zap and Jenny stared at each other, then down to the infant who made a stir in their arms.

"You know," Jenny began. "We haven't thought about it, aside from Zap Junior," she rolled her eyes and Zap merely poked his tongue out at her.

"It's got to be a really cool name," Tung began his long train of thought as he furrowed his brow and brought his hand under his chin. "This baby is a genetic goldmine. Both his parents are technically clones and he has inherited the maximum qualities of a human."

Zap moved his lips as he followed Tung's thought, and his eyes widened as he heard the words escape his friend's mouth.

"Max," The rest of the team turned their attention to the bug boy, who had just voiced his thought.

"Max Monogan?" Jenny giggled at the thought.

"We could call him Eminem for short?" suggested Zap, but Jenny shook her head.

"I think Max is short enough," the team closed in around the newborn, admiring its new identity and the new family in the sterile hospital room.

"Welcome to the team, Max."

* * *

**Nice long one, because it was written when I had time to spare. R&R!**


	20. Main story - My beautiful baby boy

**20****th**** September 2013 Friday**

**Day 263**

**Poetic, short one for today, but it's hard when people who don't know I'm on here (and I'd like to keep it that way) come snooping around. **

**Disclaimer: Actually forgot this yesterday, not on purpose. Today, I say the same thing. **

* * *

The weirdest and most wonderful moment is the first time you hold your baby. I've held my new son so many times now that I've lost count, but it feels amazing every time he's in my arms. It looks absolutely incredible when I hold him up; he really does look like what I pictured Zap would look like as a baby. Man he would've been cute, but now I get to see what that really looks like.

Turns out it was my DNA that helped this child, however because of Zap's experimented genetic material, his genes managed to override mine in certain physical features such as hair. My genetic material ensured that Zap's would work on Max, as well as keep the baby alive.

I'm so glad he's here, and so is everyone else in the team. Dex actually patted Zap on the shoulder and congratulated him again, saying he was happy he had someone to talk to about this. Honestly, I just think Dex is looking forward to me and Zap staying up late at night with a crying baby and having to deal with its poopy diapers and constant need for food. Feeding the baby, that stuff is messed up; but hey, if it means he'll get his antibodies then he can take all the milk he wants from me. I know it's cliché to say, but I only want what's best for him.

The nurse knew immediately that Zap was the father when he walked in. She greeted him with the biggest smile and handed Max over to him. He watched on closely while she taught him how to bathe a baby, while I observed from behind Zap.

He's being really attentive; very patient and understanding which aren't normal qualities for him. I know we both weren't exactly ready for Max to come in to our lives so soon, but I'm certainly not sorry for having him. I think Zap feels the same. He told me all about this conversation he and Dex had before my pregnancy was confirmed. 'You're never ready' was something Dex said, and he was right. We weren't ready, Max was a surprise, but a brilliant surprise at that.

I'm holding him again, for what seems like the millionth time today. Zap is asleep in the armchair beside me, snoring loudly as he usually does. I smile down at our perfect little one, who has managed to survive the twenty-four hour mark. Normally unplanned babies don't survive that long, but my genetic material in him made sure he did. I pull him closer to me, smelling his hair, smiling down at his perfect little face still closed in sleep.

My beautiful baby boy.

* * *

**This chapter I've also had planned for so long. Absolutely love it! R&R!**


	21. Main story - Regular irregularities

**21****st**** September 2013 Saturday**

**Day 264**

**I am so busy, but I've figured out that if I wake up earlier, I have more time to do this. Once all these essays are done…and exams too…then I shouldn't be so busy. **

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. **

* * *

A final loud snore pulled Zap out of his dream world, his eyes blinking away the sleep as awkwardly pulled himself up in to a seated position. Jenny watched him from the corner of her eyes, amusement present on her face.

"Ow," he groaned, rubbing his back. "These seats are not comfortable at all."

"I'm surprised you're up," she said quietly, so as not to disturb the slumbering child in her grasp. Zap slowly managed to leave the seat, resting his hands on the edge of the bed as he stared down at Max.

"Can we go home now?" he asked, resembling that of a five year-old begging to its parent. "I really need to sleep in our bed again."

Jenny smiles in her seat, handing over the baby to its father. "We sure can, we're going home today actually."

"Great, can't wait to show the little guy to his room-" Jenny flicked her head up as her husband stopped mid-sentence, staring down at the child in awe. At first, she thought nothing of it, until Zap said…

"Call the doctor back in."

"What's wrong?" she raced around the bed to her family, her eyes widening when she saw what Zap saw.

For the first time, Max had opened his eyes and was now staring straight at his parents. His parents were looking down in shock, Jenny more so than Zap.

"I thought you said they were blue when they're born?" Zap asked, handing the baby over and activating the doctor's button. Jenny was mesmerised in her son's bright green eyes reflecting her own.

"That's what the doctor said," she argued, allowing her smile to grow ten-fold. "He-he has my eyes?"

"Is everything all right?" Jenny 1 questioned as she moved in to the room. Zap moved to the baby and took it out of Jenny's relentless grasp, holding him up for the doctor to see. Max watched as the clone gasped in surprise before rapidly flipping through her notes.

"I'm going to need another doctor in here," she ordered through her pager, before taking her nephew in her arms.

"No, no," Jenny began to bark, pushing past Zap in an attempt to get Max back. "No, you're not taking my son."

"It's just for a few tests," she explained quickly, handing the baby to the doctor behind her. "This is quite irregular, as well as the strange fact that the baby hasn't cried yet. We'll soon have the results."

Both parents stood helplessly in the room as the clone left. Nothing but silence hung in the air around them.

"I have to pack," Jenny said suddenly, looking about the room for her belongings. Zap sighed; at least she was doing something to keep her busy.

"I'm going to get something to eat," he patted his empty stomach. "You want something?"

"I'm fine thank you," she mumbled, still folding her clothes in a pristine manner.

"Jenny, you haven't eaten all day-"

"I said I'm fine!" she shouted, glaring strongly at him. She sighed in frustration when she saw his silenced expression. "Thank you."

He left without saying another word, although his slightly stronger than normal opening and closing of the door was message enough. A few tears broke down Jenny's cheeks as she sat emotionless on the floor. When she thought about it, it hadn't been that long after twenty four hours, and unplanned babies still had little chance of survival now. The fact that the doctor showed such concern made the new mother even more nervous.

* * *

Zap had returned and had managed to calm Jenny down. The blueberry muffin helped a lot; it was her favourite after all. They spent the next few hours sitting on the hospital bed, waiting for any news.

"He'll be fine," Zap said, though it almost sounded like he was questioning his wife. "I mean, he's got your good DNA, right?"

"That won't stop him from suffering a heart attack at twenty or something," she retorted, but softened at his wide stare. "I just thought…for a moment, everything was going to be ok."

"And it is," both parents jumped off the bed at the sound of the doctor's voice. She walked in further, handing Max back to his mother. "Zap could you turn around for a minute?"

The pilot looked puzzled at the request, but obliged anyway.

"Spread your wings please?" he did, feeling his back hum with the rapid movement. Jenny 1 stepped forward and moved her finger down his back, tapping the spot where his wings began.

"Ok, you can stop now," she said, scribbling down on a notepad as the father turned around. Both Jenny and Zap gave the doctor quizzical stares.

"Was there a point for that?" Zap asked, stroking Max's hair. The clone smirked a little.

"Well, we found some irregular bone structure in Max's back-"

"Oh God, what does that mean?" Jenny asked; her breath increasing as she became hysterical. Her clone was quick to calm her down.

"It means he's going to have wings," the room fell silent upon hearing the news. Jenny smiled up at Zap with tears in her eyes, as the pilot merely stared at the adjacent wall, unbelieving to the news. He took his son in his grasp, feeling an overwhelming sensation of happiness.

"That's incredible," he whispered, mainly to the baby. "Someone else to fly with."

"What about his eyes?" Jenny asked, feeling sick again at the thought of other things that may be wrong with Max. She was relieved when Jenny 1 smiled.

"Oh that, well he took your eyes because green is a dominant gene to blue…" she nodded, to which Zap and Jenny shrugged in agreement. "…and because they're your genes, Jenny, your genetic material simply acted quicker than most."

"So…so he's fine?" Jenny asked again, moving closer to the baby. The doctor smiled at the huddled family; parents wrapped in each other's arms and smiling down at their sleeping son.

"Yes, he's going to be fine."

* * *

**R&R! Up early because I'm out later. **


	22. Main story - Moving forward

**22****nd**** September 2013 Sunday**

**Day 265**

**Today…is exactly 100 days until the end of the year. We're in the final countdown people, and yet, there's still so much more to do…**

**Disclaimer: Will this ever work in my favour?**

* * *

"Jane, thank you so much for all the baby clothes," Jenny said politely as she folded another blue onesie. Jane smiled as she threw aside the now empty bag.

"Oh it's my pleasure," she smiled sweetly. "It's so much easier that you had a son, so these clothes won't be wasted."

"I'm sorry, did you say it's easier that I had a son?" the clone chuckled as she spoke.

"Oh come on, at least your child hasn't cried once," Jane argued, to which the engineer shrugged in agreement. "And boys are easy to handle, especially when they're surrounded by all this insect action and slime."

Jenny smiled in response, but was ceased when Zap walked in, holding the newborn.

"He just woke up," he began with a smile, handing Max over to his mother. "I-I think he's hungry; I'm not sure."

"Well, I'll take care of it anyway," Jenny said, before holding up her child to Jane. "Jane, can you tell if he's hungry? You've had experience in this."

"Me?" the mother asked in shock, pointing to herself. She accepted the baby, holding him close to her. His tiny body felt warm against her chest, and the clean, young smell of his head caused her heart to skip a beat. Zap and Jenny exchanged weird looks upon seeing this behaviour; the latter clearing her throat to catch Jane's attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry, yes…yes just see if he's hungry," she stammered, rising from her seat quickly. "And if it's not that, try checking his diaper. I have to go and see Dex," she left before anyone else could speak.

"Well that was weird," the pilot voiced his opinion, staring down at his wife. Jenny rested Max on her shoulder while Zap stroked the child's head.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Jane raced down the hall, her heart beating loudly in her ears as she increased her pace. Dex was being tracked on her communicator, and he was only a few steps away.

The determined woman rounded the corner, activating the door to the enclosure and making sure it was locked when she was inside. Dex turned around, a notebook in hand and his pen tapping against his chin.

"Are you all right-?"

"I want another one," she said quickly through a breathy voice. Dex merely furrowed his brow at her words. With the same speed, Jane moved forward and grasped Dex's collar with balled fists. "A baby, I want another baby."

"A-are you sure?" the leader questioned with a quiver. "I mean, we've already got one infant in the team; shouldn't we wait until Max is a little older?"

"That's the best part; have them while they're all young so there won't always be someone at the habitat. They can be raised in the same time frame so we can get the team back out there sooner."

The entomologist looked unsure, but smiled at the begging gaze of his wife. "Ok."

"Really?" she perked up immediately, pulling his collar closer so their lips collided. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling in to their kiss. "Oh thank you so much."

"And we agreed with a girl this time?" Dex continued, his own arms pulling Jane closer to him. She smiled and nodded in response. "Well then, let's go plan our little angel."

* * *

**R&R! I am not enjoying these essays. **


	23. Main story - Homesick

**23****rd**** September 2013 Monday**

**Day 266**

**So sorry, but I'm incredibly busy with these essays. Check back with me on Saturday. **

**Disclaimer: Never!**

* * *

Tung was hovering over the food dish to the Sonar Frogs, mouth filling with saliva at the sight. With a flick of his gloved hand, he edged the green rubber closer and closer to the desired food source…before his hand was pushed away by his leader.

"If you want some food, I'll happily ask whoever is on the roster to make you something," Dex gleamed, burying his hands in to the food bag at his feet and dishing out more worms. "But these have been specially raised in a pheromone bath to see if these creatures can find their food source by scent. They're blind and only use their sonar signal to move around."

Tung rolled his eyes at the entomologist's detailed excuse, but smiled anyway. "Awesome, thanks Dex."

"By the way, I've been meaning to talk to you," Dex spoke up, sparking the curiosity of the tracker. "I've noticed that Bream has been a little distant and…sad lately. Is everything all right with her?"

A synapse connected within Tung's brain, his eyes widening in realisation as he recalled the conversation.

_"I've just been feeling a little homesick; I miss my dad."_

_"Do you think Dex will let us have a little vacation? We could all go, just to remember those we've left behind."_

"No, she's not all right," Tung whispered, not staring directly at his boss. Dex furrowed his brow in thought.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything we can do?"

"Oh…well, she's technically fine," the frog looked down to his fiddling fingers. "She's just a little homesick, Dex."

The leader relaxed with a sigh, understanding the situation. He placed his hand under his chin as he always does, humming as a plan came to mind.

"I suppose we could do a little scouting on Bream's home planet," Dex suggested, resulting in a beaming frog boy bouncing up and down with happiness. "We never did collect those seaweed samples anyway."

"Seriously? Oh thanks Dex," the tracker continued to bounce. "She's going to be so happy!"

"I'll inform Jane; however Jenny is going to have to pass on the mission because of Max," Dex opened up his wristcom and began typing to his wife. "I have no idea whether or not Zap would want to come, but I would prefer more than one person here to care for the habitat and a baby. Would you mind telling Bream about our new mission?"

His smile couldn't grow any wider as he saluted his boss, and hopped away in pursuit.

* * *

Bream sat on the floor, sighing down at the book in her lap. She was so engrossed that even the loud bouncing of Tung didn't bring her back in time.

"What are you doing?" he asked, startled by her scream of shock as a response. The book clattered loudly on the floor before being immediately slammed shut so prying eyes could not see. Tung stared at it in curiosity.

"Reading a book?" questioned the boy. The frog girl merely shook her head.

He stepped forward, picking up a stray photo that had managed to fall out. A five-year old Bream was sitting on her father's shoulders, both members of the tiny family smiling brightly.

"Photo album?" she hung her head sadly, nodding in response. Tung handed it back, to which Bream whispered a quick thank you.

"You don't have to pine over photos you know," the girl looked up with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" Bream asked, stifling a sniff. Her voice sounded damp, as though she had been crying. Tung smiled sadly, hating to see her like this but glad that he was doing something about it.

"I just talked to Dex," he began, jutting his head over his shoulder. "Seems we need to do a little re-con on your home planet," a smile instantly broke out on her lips. "Care to see your family again?"

"Oh yes, yes!" she cheered, dropping the book to the floor and racing over. She knelt down and wrapped her thin arms around his body; the frog boy blushing madly at her act. "Tung, thank you so much!"

* * *

**These two have been pushed to the back; I thought it was time to bring them forward for a bit. R&R!**


	24. One shot - Daddy's little guy

**24****th**** September 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 267**

**Dropping in another little poem because I'm so swamped this week. I know I say 'Don't blame me if I don't update,' but I know I will blame myself if I don't.**

**Disclaimer: By now, I'm just writing random gibberish (sorry DragonFlyer9). Didn't actually think anyone read these anymore. Poem by Jason Hodges. POV of Zap. **

* * *

When you were born you filled my heart with pride,  
And I was overcome by the joy I felt inside.

As I held you in my arms that very first day,  
I knew I would never let any harm come your way.

With your tiny little hands and tiny little feet,  
Every time I look at you my heart skips a beat.

As I watch you sleep in the middle of the night,  
I hope and pray I will do everything right.

I know I may make some mistakes along the way,  
But I promise to do my best not to every single day.

I can say this without any doubt at all,  
I will always be there to catch you if you fall.

And another promise I make to you from me,  
Daddy's little guy you will always be.

* * *

**R&R! Cannot wait for my holidays. **


	25. Main story - Shock and surprise

**25****th**** September 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 268**

**You just have one of those days where, despite it being such a hectic week, everything feels like it's moving ok. Probably a little sloppy but once again, majority was done on my phone. **

**Tried to think of something to go here, but no matter how hard I tried, this seemed to be the only plot that remained. So…what the hec, I'll put it down.**

**Disclaimer: I was reading my January story; gosh I was so naïve with the disclaimer. It used to be so simple. **

* * *

Bream was on the edge of her seat. Excited with the promise of seeing her father again, her webbed hands gripped the cushion below her as the ship sped through space. Tung raised an eyebrow in her direction, smirking at her obvious attitude.

"Excited?" he questioned, although he already knew the answer. She flashed him a bright grin, nodding her head rapidly.

"I am, I really am. Thank you so much you guys," the girl thanked both the boys who had accompanied her on this recon. Dex smiled to her in the rear view mirror.

"It's my pleasure. I'd love to see how the community is going now that everyone has reduced their fishing quota and have resorted to an alternate food source," informed Dex. Bream and Tung exchanged glances from their seats in the second row, smirking in amusement at what their leader thought was interesting.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if the mayor is as keen to see you as you are for him," Bream giggled, earning a laugh from Tung. Dex merely shrugged it off.

"No matter, we can always talk to your father," the entomologist pressed a yellow button on the dash. "Prepare for landing."

Seat belts were clicked in to place as the small portion of the crew braced for contact. The yellow button had activated the floatation devices outside the ship, which allowed their craft to land gracefully. The moment Tung had undone his seat belt; Bream had already left the carrier and was heading towards the exit.

"Just like a dedicated entomologist," Dex mused as he left his own ship.

* * *

Bream raced down the pier, enjoying the smell of salty seaweed and the sound her webbed feet made as they collided with the eroded wood. Dex and Tung tried to stay at her heels, but the frog girl's determination was too strong.

Ascending one more jetty, Bream wrapped loudly on the metal door, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The rest of the crew had finally caught up, panting for breath yet still managing to look composed enough for Threadfin.

However, he did not answer the door.

The metal swung open, revealing a tall, large woman of Bream's species, mixing a bowl of what looked like Tung's dip. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Bream?" she asked, ceasing her stirring. The girl in question had become silent, yet still managed to nod numbly with a cocked eyebrow. The woman in front smiled broadly, before stepping aside to allow the group to enter. "Come in, come in."

Bream entered her old house wearily, looking around and everything that had changed. It felt like a whole other place.

"Threadfin, look who's here," the woman called, hollering towards a room that was sealed off by a curtain. A shadow emerged behind it and pulled back the heavy material.

"Bream!" he cheered, waddling towards her with outstretched arms. "Threadfin is so happy to see you. Yes."

Bream accepted the hug, but her eyes remained on the door woman. "Dad, who is this?"

Threadfin looked behind, locking a nervous gaze with the girl.

"Threadfin introduce daughter. Bream, this is Marina," for some reason, his voice lowered a little as his head dropped. "Threadfin never betray Bream or Bream's mother. Threadfin find happiness with Marina."

"You…you-what?" was all Bream could stutter out after hearing the news. "This all happened without even telling me? Dad, a letter would've been-"

Her words were silenced as her gaze fell on the little child standing behind Marina. At the begging words of "mama," the rest of the Hamilton Habitat crew widened their eyes at the sight.

"I-is she?" Bream could feel the anger and tears rising in her throat. _What was going on here?_

"Threadfin is not father to Coral," her father stated quickly, correcting his daughter's thoughts. "Coral is Marina's daughter; Bream is Threadfin's daughter. Together, we are happy," he held out his hand, hoping that Bream would take it. She merely stared down at it with her mouth ajar, unsure at what to do next.

"Excuse me," she whispered, before turning on her heels and running past the door. Dex and Tung remained at the entrance, delivering sympathetic looks to the disappointed and hurt Threadfin.

"Threadfin thought that would have gone differently."

* * *

**R&R!**


	26. Main story - Relationships

**26****th**** September 2013 Thursday**

**Day 269**

**Wow DragonFlyer9, sorry to hear that and I hope it wasn't hard to read. I had no idea, huh, guess I'm psychic. Holidays are so close I can almost taste them. Can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: I'd really like to sort this out by the end of the year. **

* * *

The girl sat at the end of the pier, her feet swinging slowly over the edge as she contemplated the recent events.

Sure, Bream was shocked, but she wasn't upset about it. Her dad was getting older, so she was relieved that he had found someone else who could take care of him now that she had left. She was only upset because her father did not write or message her about it. It was almost like she was forgotten.

A light tapping grew louder and louder down the dock, but Bream didn't need to turn her head to realize that it was the child at home. From the corner of her eye, Bream watched as the little fish girl took a seat next to her; stare at her intently before dropping her gaze to the ocean below them.

She wasn't any older than five or six.

The two girls sat in silence, unsure at what the first move should be. Bream took it upon herself to begin, but she was a little distracted by the object that Coral pulled out of her pocket.

Coral sighed loudly as she wound the tail of the fish, before allowing it to drop in the ocean below. They watched it move in a circle; buzzing and humming with its engine. A smirk grew on Bream's lips.

"Cool, huh?" she asked, gesturing to the robotic fish. The younger girl smiled in response; her eyes following the figure-eight circle of the toy.

"Dad said the smartest person in the village made them…for all the kids to enjoy," a smile grew brightly on Bream's lips at these words. She shook her head in amusement.

'_Just something my dad would say.'_

Her smile faltered a little at the thought.

'_Then again,'_ she thought, flashing her gaze to the child even just for an instant_. 'Who is she referring to?'_

"Do you mean…your dad or mine?" Coral looked up at Bream, a slightly upset expression on her face that certainly didn't hide the sorriness that the older girl picked up. Whatever it was, Bream suddenly regretted it.

"Your dad," she said in a whisper, feeling guilty at the situation. She seemed to perk up a bit when her gaze followed the fish. "Mom said that my dad went to live with the big red fish."

Bream furrowed her brow, stretching her brain to find an image of a big, red fish. Her eyes widened at the memory of the first time she met Tung, and how the crew had saved her father from his certain death at the hands, or claws, of the…

"Imperial Water Scorpion," she whispered, intentionally meant for her inner thoughts. Coral looked over to her, resulting in the older girl to widen her eyes in fear and sympathy.

"The big red fish," Coral corrected, nodding her head as she spoke. A little giggle left Bream's lips.

"Yes, the…the big red fish."

"Are you my sister?" Bream cast her gaze down to the little child, smiling a little. "Mom said that dad's daughter is my sister. You're not around a lot."

"Uh," the frog girl stammered, trying to word the sentence in her brain. "Y-I guess we would be step-sisters," Coral smiled sweetly at her, to which she took as a good sign. "And I'm sorry I haven't been around. I have the coolest job ever; I fly around the galaxy helping giant alien insects survive, and hope that one day, all living organisms can live together in peace."

A smile grew on Bream's face as she watched Coral's eyes widening at her words.

"That sounds amazing," she mused, an almost dazed expression on her face. She bent down to reach the robot fish; Bream grasping the back of her rope belt to prevent her from falling in. When she returned, she was fiddling with the toy, as though something was on her mind but she didn't want to say it.

"I just have one question," she said, looking over to Bream with a worried look. The older girl nodded sweetly to let her know that she meant no harm. "How do you get your dad to stop snoring?"

Although she tried to stop it, a huge laugh erupted from Bream, which she tried to cover with her hand. Her arm draped over Coral's shoulder, hugging her close.

"There is so much to teach you."

* * *

The two girls walked all the way back home, hand in hand on the pier. The door to their place opened, revealing Threadfin and Marina in the kitchen, and Tung and Dex seated at the dining table. Tung's plate was empty, but it didn't stop him from sneaking the large purple flounder on Dex's plate. The leader didn't debate.

"Dex, if you don't mind, could we return to Earth tomorrow?" she asked hopefully, bringing Coral forward yet placing her hands on her sister's shoulders. Dex raised an eyebrow with a smile. Similar grins were spread on the two parents in the corner. "I'd like to get to know my family."

* * *

**Just one more day, and then I'm free! R&R!**


	27. Songfic - Made for each other

**27****th**** September 2013 Friday**

**Day 270**

**I am so relieved…holidays are here. But considering all of my exams are bunched together, I'm going to have to use this time to study hard. Great…**

**This song is so adorable, it's on the Fischer Price ad. Emily Mover "Made for Each Other."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, only in my wildest dreams. **

* * *

"Ok, we'll take care of everything on this end," Jenny answered her boss over the video call. Dex nodded in satisfaction.

"Would you mind relaying the news to Jane?" he asked politely. The clone shrugged a little.

"Maybe in the morning. She and Winston have already gone to bed."

"That's good," the leader's gaze fell to the baby bobbling in the bouncing chair beside Jenny, smirking as Max tried to chew the plastic screw driver that Jenny gave him. "You should probably do the same, unless you want to be up all night."

Jenny cringed a little, avoiding the leader's gaze by turning to look at her son. "He was asleep five minutes ago…"

Dex chuckled lightly before tapping on his com. "Good luck, over and out."

The screen went black as the communication cut out, so Jenny turned all her attention to Max.

"What am I going to do with you?" she mused with a slight shake of her head. The baby stopped chewing immediately, staring up at her with big eyes. The mother smirked at this act, but furrowed her brow at his expression. It was something she and Zap noticed since they arrived at the habitat, but Jane had convinced them it was nothing to worry about.

The pilot strolled in to the room, smiling when he spied Jenny and Max. "Hey."

"He's doing it again," she answered, frowning in concern. Zap walked up beside her, bending down to look at the baby. His face was neutral, staring between his two parents with an almost bored expression. "Does he hate us? It looks as though he's waiting for something."

"I'm sure it's…nothing," Zap spoke distractedly, raising an eyebrow as the baby sighed a sigh similar to one of boredom. The bug boy picked up the child without hassle, allowing Max to rest on his shoulder. "But we better get this little guy to bed."

* * *

"Nothing's working," Jenny complained, staring down in to the crib where the still wide-awake child was staring up at his parents. The clone picked the child up while Zap turned its projector mobile on; green glowing images of alien insects illuminating the room. "He's still wide awake."

"We haven't tried a lullaby," Zap thought as they both moved to their bed, gently placing the tot down between two pillows. "Why don't we sing to him?"

"Do you know any good lullabies?" she questioned with a turn of her nose. Zap merely shook his head in response.

"I was a maggot for a good part of my life," he said in a condescending tone. "I'm pretty sure no one wanted to sing me to sleep then. What about you?"

"I only know one but it's not great," the mother cleared her throat before looking down at the baby. Max was lying still, a bored expression on his face. "Twinkle twinkle little star, power equals I squared R."

Silence followed, so the pilot shrugged in response. "That's it?"

"That's all you needed to know to find the power in an electric current," she retorted defensively. The bug boy held up his hands in defence.

"Why don't we make one up for him?" he suggested. At this, both parents looked down in shock at the tiny giggle from the baby. A smile crept to his lips as he kicked his legs wildly; Zap and Jenny exchanging amused looks.

"He seems to like that idea," Jenny voiced. She aimed a remote to the mobile, which then began to play a soft tune. "Let's just sing one for him."

"_You are exactly one of a kind,_" Jenny sang, looking over at Zap.

"_There ain't no other I will find_," he spoke more than sang, continuing with Jenny's lyrical form.

"_You are eternally on my mind_," the mother pointed at her head, shaking it in amusement. Her smile widened as the baby chuckled a little more at this.

"_We're so completely intertwined,_" the parents entwined their fingers at this line, staring deeply in to one another's eyes. Jenny continued singing as the music grew more rhythm.

_"In a perfect world as this oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You can wake up everyday_

_And make your way_

_We dream of_

_All the best stuff_

_We can make it happen_

_We were made for each other_

_And we sing along_

_To all our favourite songs_

_We can make them up_

_Cause we were made for each other_

_For always oh, oh_

_For always oh, oh_

_For always oh, oh_

_For always oh, oh"_

The projector mobile poured colourful stars on the ceiling, giving Jenny inspiration for the second verse.

"_A thousand stars see how they shine_," she sang, noticing one star fall on Max's face. Zap watched it intently.

"_I see your face when I see mine_," he said, causing the clone to chuckle lightly at his choice of words.

"_I think your extra specially designed_," they sang together, looking down at their little genetically mixed miracle.

"_See how we're magically aligned_," with their fingers still entwined, Zap and Jenny lay down on the pillows, facing their baby in between them and resting their hands on his tummy. The child yawned loudly, his eyelids feeling heavy. The mother's voice had become a whisper.

_"In a perfect world as this oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You can wake up everyday_

_And make your way_

_We dream of_

_All the best stuff_

_We can make it happen_

_We were made for each other_

_And we sing along_

_To all our favourite songs_

_We can make them up_

_Cause we were made for each other_

_For always oh, oh_

_For always oh, oh_

_For always oh, oh_

_For always oh, oh."_

Jenny and Zap both looked up very carefully, spying a sound asleep baby between them.

"It worked," the clone smiled, planting a soft kiss on Max's cheek. Their hands separated as they shared a light fist bump.

"Still rock at this," Zap winked at her, before they interlaced their fingers again and placed their hands delicately over Max's tiny tummy once again, drifting off to sleep together.

* * *

**R&R! So very cute, and I've had this one planned for as long as I've planned Max. I definitely recommend listening to the song. **


	28. Main story - Public affairs

**28****th**** September 2013 Saturday**

**Day 271**

**Hmm, not sure what to say here, but let's just go with the plot that seems to be stuck in my head. I'm really shocked at how many main story chapters I have in this month. **

**Disclaimer: I just want to own the show!**

* * *

The crew had returned from their recon mission, and Dex had managed to keep a stash of the seaweed away from Tung's bullwhip tongue.

Jane had been particularly eager for their teams return, because today, Dex and herself were to go and plan Winston Junior's little sister.

After quick greeting among the group, Dex and his wife managed to sneak away once Bream starting talking about her experience. They left out the East exit, avoiding the cameras that Dex knew so well.

"I can't believe we're doing this again," Jane said with excitement, yet tried to keep her voice down to a whisper. Dex held a finger to his lips, but couldn't remove his smile either.

"I know," he lifted the dome off the yellow hover craft and helped her in. "It seems like only yesterday we were doing this for Winston."

Their ship sped through Metro City as the couple continued their conversation, edging closer to the office. Jane appeared to be more interested in the conversation.

"An adorable little girl who'll look just like me. Oh and she'll wear tutus…can we give her an interest in ballet?"

"Uh, sure," Dex stuttered, smirking at the dazed girl beside him. "Wow, if I knew you were this hung up on having a daughter I would've planned one first."

"Really?" Jane beamed over at her husband, but softened her gaze a little. "Well I'm very happy with Winston. For now, let's go plan Samantha."

Dex smirked before placing his foot on the throttle, edging them closer to their destination.

* * *

"I feel a lot calmer the second time around," Jane exclaimed as they walked through the entrance. They were a little surprised to see a few people gathering around the television, but thought nothing of it as they proceeded to the desk.

Jane cleared her throat. "Hello, we'd like to-"

"Dex?" a voice from behind them caught the couple's attention. The leader immediately spied his worker's clone within the crowd, and she pushed through to reach them.

"Jenny 1?" he said in a questioning tone, smiling at the girl. His eyes wondered behind to see that she was accompanied by her genetic double.

"Sure is," she smiled proudly, pulling her 'sister' by the arm. "This is Jenny 9 by the way, the optometrist."

The sister waved modestly, and was responded in the same manner. Jenny 1 turned back to the couple. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We're planning our next child," Jane interrupted quickly, unable to contain her excitement. The Jenny's opened their mouths in synchronised joy.

"That's so exciting," they spoke together. Jenny 1 turned her look to concern, worrying the couple in front of them. "How is Jenny? And the baby?"

The parent's exchanged a look. "They're fine; why do you ask?"

The clone began to bite her lip, further concerning the leader. "I didn't tell anyone, I swear…"

"What are you-?" he was cut off as the small crowd gasped at the screen. Dex looked up and noticed his very own habitat flash on the screen accompanied by Sally Keener reporting in front of the green screen.

"_I'm Sally Keener. Word has circulated a certain couple who work at Hamilton Habitat have delivered their own unplanned child below the barrier at the age of 16. The culprits Zap and Jenny have yet to receive any legal action against this case, but further details will be provided."_

Jenny 1 turned her face away from the television, giving the couple a nervous glare. Dex and Jane remained frozen in shock at the report, watching as Jenny and Zap opened the doors to flashing paparazzi and news reporters, before Zap flew in to the sky with Jenny in his arms to avoid the publicity. Crowds both inside and out of the television gasped in shock at the sight.

"I think one of the doctors in her delivery room told a reporter," she enquired, sharing a sad look with her clone.

"Ok, I've been looking forward to this planning for a while now, and this is just a bit much to handle now," the woman seethed, rubbing her fingers on her temples. "Could you please just lead us to the doctor for planning?"

"Oh, sure," the clone shrugged, before leading them down the hall.

* * *

In a dark room, a shadow kept his eyes glued to the screen as he listened to the report.

"Interesting," his golden eyes followed the couple on the screen as they sky-rocketed around the building; a blue blanket in the mother's arms. "Very interesting."

* * *

**R&R! **


	29. One shot - Inventor's convention

**29****th**** September 2013 Sunday**

**Day 272**

**Thought I would put a one shot here, considering I don't want to fill yet another chapter with boring talking about their lives. Although a new cliff hanger arose in the last suggesting a new plot (October), in my opinion, something more has to happen. So…would you like your usual? A serving of Zenny topped with Zenny and a side of Zenny? And what would you like to drink?**

**Disclaimer: I only claim my imagination, though I don't understand how it works. **

* * *

The buzzing and whirring of tools in her lab promptly bought the pilot to the clone. He remained at the door for a moment, smirking as she poured her heart and soul in to the invention in front of her. She swivelled around in her chair, staring straight at him.

"How long have you been there?" she asked with her nose turned up. The blush grew fiercely on his face, so he tried to cover his answer with a lie.

"I just got here," he answered with surprising confidence, to which Jenny simply shrugged and returned to her work. "What are you building?"

"Oh, it…it's nothing," she stammered, trying to shield the object from him as he walked up. "Just…something I've been working on."

"What is it?" he asked, taking the seat beside her. Jenny simply curled her lips inward, trying to avoid his gaze. She hated to admit it, but feeling like a geek under the crew's eyes was something she didn't enjoy.

"It's a machine that detects any disease within a person, at least…two months before it's in the body," Zap's eyes widened in amazement at her explanation.

"Jenny, that's…that's amazing," he whispered, but worry crossed his face as she shrugged in response.

"I was going to enter it in the inventor's convention competition this weekend, but with the extra work Dex has been giving us, I won't be able to get there," she turned away from him, a new expression replacing her upset one. "Look it doesn't matter; this happens every year. I'll just enter something next year."

The pilot remained seated, staring and recognising the hidden sadness. He saw how excited she was with this work, and to see it go to waste like this…well it would just be a waste.

"We're going to that convention," his eager voice caused the clone to snap her head up and look at him.

"What? No, Zap, we can't just-"

"Come on, what have you got to lose?" he debated, holding her device up to her. "Think of all the lives you could save because of this."

Her mouth moved in a pout, before she shook her head with a smirk. "I must be out of my mind."

"Is that a yes?" she nodded, smiling at how excited he looked. "Great, then we're sneaking out tonight."

* * *

Within the shadows of darkness, two unseen members of Hamilton Habitat crept against the sidelines of the metal wall, avoiding anything that would get them noticed. Zap took the lead while Jenny trailed close behind; the device tucked under her jacket.

"Ok, now I'm kind of a professional at this, so watch and learn," the clone rolled her eyes at his smugness, but stood where she was. Zap gestured silently to three cameras on the wall, each rotating in synchronised circles. He leapt up, rolled close to the wall to avoid the first one before flying in the air. The second one was avoided entirely as he flew above it, bouncing and pressing close to the wall in order to avoid the third. He peeled himself away, hiding in a nearby bush to stop the last camera. A smirk graced his lips as he saw Jenny. "And that's how it's done."

"Impressive," the engineer said. Her expression changed to bored as she pulled a small remote out of her pocket and aimed it at the cameras. Each one powered down as they faced the ground, and Jenny walked casually across the grass towards Zap. "Let's not forget who designed this habitat, oh and by the way; now I'll know whenever you're sneaking out," he groaned in response, but followed her towards the holding shed, keeping hidden in the bushes.

* * *

Zap piloted the yellow hovercraft towards the outskirts of town, a giddy and jumping clone in the seat next to him.

"I've never gone behind Dex's back before," she said, trying to fight off the grin spreading on her lips. "It's kind of exhilarating, don't you think?"

He smirked, catching her by the corner of his eye. "Ok, it was just once; you don't need to nerd it up."

She fell silent for a moment, remembering how embarrassed she was to show her invention to him. A sly smile grew on her face. Jenny was never the one to back down that easily.

"You're about to go to an inventor's convention," she retorted, causing a look of worry to grow on the pilot. "Who's the nerd now?"

* * *

They arrived, and Jenny's eyes grew wide as she craned her head up to the ceiling. Everything, and I mean absolutely everything, was covered in titanium metal and all around, different inventions were on display for the crowd to see.

"This is amazing!" from the look on her face, Zap knew he had done the right thing. "Oh thank you so much for bringing me here!"

"No problem," he replied sheepishly. "Should we enter your invention now?"

* * *

"You know, I'm really starting to like this place," the bug boy commented with a mouthful of popcorn. Jenny rolled her eyes at his behaviour. "Any place that has free popcorn is a nice place to me."

"Yeah, well let's hope you don't become the super nerd in the crew," she groaned, pulling off a piece of cotton candy. They were standing amongst a large crowd, waiting for the unveiling of the 'best beneficial device' winner.

"Nah, that's your job," he jabbed his elbow in to her ribs; the girl moving as a result of the slight force. A person stepped up to the microphone with a small device covered by a sheet in his hands.

"And the winner is," the sheet was pulled off, revealing Jenny's scanner device. The bug boy and the clone exchanged looks of shock before the engineer managed to pull herself back in to reality.

"I won? I won! I won!" the girl gripped her arms around Zap's neck tightly in a hug, until she sprinted to the side of the stage. Zap coughed nervously as he watched her go; his eyes following her every move.

She was pulled up on stage to the sound of applause, to which Zap happily included himself. She was given the microphone, but was left stumped with what to say. Her eyes locked with Zap's in the crowd, and he gave her a reassuring wink.

"Just…thank you," she whispered in response, still staring intently at him. The applause started up again, but the pilot stood motionless.

* * *

They flew back to the habitat; Jenny speaking rapidly as she voiced her opinion on the events of that night. The bug boy didn't try to hide his smile; after all, it was he who made her this happy.

The two curfew breakers left the ride once it was silently parked in the garage. Before Zap could make his way around the ship to the door, Jenny stopped him in his tracks.

"I…I don't know what to say," her smile said it all, yet his breath somewhat tightened in his throat. "You have no idea how much this night meant to me," with a quick exhale of breath, she pulled her face closer to his, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. The pilot felt as though he were frozen on the spot; shocked by what had just happened.

"Good night," she whispered to him, sprinting out of the room with a smile on her face. Zap shook his head out of his daze, smiling at the door the girl just left from. It didn't take long for him to realise, that someone else was standing there.

"Zap?" Dex's words sliced through the silence. He dropped his head with a shake. "Sneaking out again? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to put you on extra shifts this week."

"Ok," Zap agreed quickly, causing the leader to raise an eyebrow at how rapidly he accepted. It didn't matter to Zap, because the night he had just had was worth it.

* * *

**So sweet! R&R! **


	30. Main story - Family support

**30****th**** September 2013 Monday**

**Day 273**

**And the last day of September is here! I'm officially ¾ of the way through this resolution. Before I begin, I better reply to reviews because updates happen so quickly and reviews occur after I post the consecutive chapter. I've had Max planned as their child for a very long time (July last year); a boy just suited their couple more because they are such a butch couple in my opinion (it's true; Zap is moody and Jenny isn't warm) and I'm not going to apologize for it regardless of how many reviews I received saying they were disappointed and wanted/expected a girl. His name is Max because he has inherited the MAXimum qualities of a super human and it sounds cool and edgy without being a name like Daton or Jaxon (sorry if anyone is called that). November, yes it's going to be a little sad but you don't have to worry about it for another month. I will apologize for this long note, sorry; I should just appreciate that some people are still on here, reviewing and keeping this resolution going.**

**Also, anyone thinking about entering the competition for the covers? **

**Disclaimer: I really want to voice a character; if anyone who works at March Entertainment is reading this and waiting until the end to say something, please, say hi to your producer for me! **

* * *

"Struth, I forgot how long these tests take," Dex moaned as he counted the seconds on his wristcom. Jane smirked beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

"Don't worry, it should be over-" a beeping emitted on Dex's wristcom, and after exchanging nervous yet excited looks, Jane picked up the pregnancy test in front of her and turned it over.

A smile instantly spread on her lips.

"Well, the doctor said it's quicker the second time," she smiled up at her husband who was staring numbly at the test, a huge grin on his face. His nose buried itself in to her shoulder.

"We-we're having a daughter!" he whispered through threatening tears. Jane bit her lip, hugging her husband tighter as he patted her back.

"I don't want to wait this time," she pulled herself from him to stare in his red eyes. "Let's go tell everyone now."

* * *

In the control room, the small team were gathered in a circle, worry on their faces.

"It shouldn't be too hard to handle, right?" Jenny questioned the pilot as she gazed down to the child in her hands. "They'll just give us a fine; that's how these things work."

"I don't know, the media may have blown out your situation a little," Bream commented, but guiltily looked away when she realised she wasn't helping. "Whatever happens, you'll have all of us to support you."

No words helped. Zap and Jenny continued to stare down at their child, sadness growing in their expressions. The leader, who had been standing at the door with his wife for a while now cleared his throat to make their presence known.

"She's right," he said with a reassuring smile. "We're not going to let anyone hurt a single hair on Max's head."

"Hey thanks man," Zap replied, turning to look at Dex sceptically. "You seem more cheerful than usual. What's with you?"

Dex looked back at Jane, the woman walking towards him and allowing his arm to drape over her shoulder. "We're going to have another baby."

Jaws dropped all around the room, which quickly turned in to smiles.

"Dudes, you guys are baby making machines!" Tung cheered at the top of his lungs, delivering positive light punches to his leader's shoulder every time he bounced up. Bream had raced over to Jane and hugged her.

"Congratulations, you two," she said sweetly. Zap shook hands with his boss, a sly smirk playing on his lips as Jenny stood next to him.

"Dex, let me give you some words of advice," he said smugly, to which an amused look crossed the entomologist. Their hands were still shaking. "You may read everything in the book, and you may think you know how to handle everything, but nothing can prepare you for what it's really like."

The leader chuckled heartily before accepting a small hug from the bug boy. "Yes, I suppose I'm glad to have someone her who is an expert on the matter."

Winston Junior had just walked in, and as quick as lightning, raced up to his father. Dex scooped up his son, holding him in the air playfully before comfortably holding him up on his side. "Guess what little one; you're going to have a little sister!"

* * *

**And that's all I'm doing for this month. Next, find out the "interesting" plot, and I better write those future chapters for the days of my exams. R&R!**


End file.
